Destiny
by Imee-chan Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke menyukai gadis teman masa kecilnya. Namun tiba-tiba gadis itu menghilang dan tidak ada kabar selama bertahun-tahun. Setelah mereka beranjak remaja, takdir kembali mempertemukan mereka. Lalu bagaimanakah perasaan Sasuke ketika ia bertemu kembali dengan gadis itu dan menyadari bahwa gadis itu tidak lagi sempurna? / My third story. / AU. School-mode.
1. Chapter 1

**DESTINY**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_Story by Imee-chan Uchiha_

.

**Chapter 1**

.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu membuka pintu ruangan di depannya dan udara sejuk langsung menghambur menerpa wajah tampannya. Cuaca di luar yang sangat terik membuat ia lebih memilih mendekam di ruangan be-AC itu daripada harus menghabiskan waktu di luar seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Lagipula ia kesini juga bermaksud mencari salah satu sahabatnya yang tidak ikut latihan basket di lapangan _outdoor_ dengan alasan tidak enak badan dan ingin beristirahat. Dan dugaannya bahwa temannya ada di sini membuat ia sedikit lega. Pemuda yang ia cari sedang duduk di sofa sambil memegang sesuatu—sebuah bingkai foto.

Pemuda itu berwajah tampan dengan rambut hitam kebiruan yang mencuat di bagian belakang. Ia memiliki garis wajah dan rahang yang tegas sehingga semakin menambah kadar ketampanannya. Di tambah dengan kulit putih seputih porselen serta hidung mancung, membuat nilai lebih tersendiri untuk penampilannya.

Pemuda blonde pirang itu akhirnya ikut duduk di sebelah sang pemuda berambut raven. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak bergerak, seakan tidak menyadari bahwa ada orang yang baru saja duduk di sampingnya.

"Memandanginya lagi?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang.

Pemuda yang diajak bicara sama sekali tidak bergeming di tempat duduknya. Pandangannya tertuju pada bingkai foto yang ia pegang. Walaupun begitu, tatapannya sangat kosong dan tidak fokus.

Di dalam bingkai foto yang berukuran cukup besar dan terlihat mewah itu terpotret seorang gadis cantik yang berdiri di sebelah piano berwarna merah. Gadis itu memakai _dress_ selutut tanpa lengan berwarna _soft pink_ dengan rajutan bunga sakura di bagian ujung roknya, sekitar dada dan lengan serta simpul pita di bagian pinggang. Ia memiliki rambut yang juga berwarna merah muda, terlihat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih bersih. Di tangannya memangku seekor kucing Persia dengan bulu-bulu putih yang lebat. Benar-benar foto yang sempurna dilihat dari sudut manapun.

"Ayolah, _Teme_…" Pemuda berambut kuning kembali angkat bicara. "Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini? Bukan hanya kau saja yang merasa kehilangan Sakura-_chan_. Kami semua juga," bujuknya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil _Teme_ itu masih tetap tak bergeming. Pikirannya seolah tidak ada disana.

"_Teme_…"

"…"

"Aku tau kau sangat mencintainya, tapi kita bahkan tidak tau dimana dia sekarang dan bagaimana keadaannya."

"…"

"Hei, ayolah. Kita sudah berusaha mencarinya kan selama ini?" Pemuda blonde itu masih berusaha membujuk.

"…"

Merasa diabaikan, pemuda berambut kuning seperti durian itu mulai merasa kesal. Percuma. Jika sudah menyangkut soal Sakura, pemuda raven itu akan seperti mayat hidup dan tidak akan mendengarkan siapapun.

"Sasuke—"

"Diamlah, Naruto."

Setelah sekian lama terdiam, akhirnya pemuda berambut raven itu angkat bicara. Ia menatap pemuda berambut kuning itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau tak tau apapun," desisnya tajam.

"Tentu saja aku tau, _Teme_. Sakura-_chan_ juga sahabatku."

Sasuke mendengus. Ia kemudian menenggelamkan wajah tampannya dalam kedua telapak tangannya—mengusap wajahnya pelan lalu memijat keningnya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Sejak kejadian lima tahun yang lalu, Sasuke selalu seperti ini. Melihat sahabatnya seperti ini hanya gara-gara seorang gadis membuat ia merasakan rongga dadanya sesak sehingga ia kesulitan bernafas.

Namun sayangnya hanya ia dan keempat sahabatnya yang lain yang mengetahui Sasuke yang seperti ini. Di luar, Sasuke adalah pribadi yang dingin dengan wajah tampan yang terlihat tenang dan sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apapun. Di luar, ia adalah seorang _playboy_ yang suka sekali mempermainkan hati wanita. Itu adalah sebagai bentuk pelampiasannya pada Sakura. Namun walaupun begitu, ia tetap menjaga kehormatan seorang wanita. Walaupun kekasihnya sangat banyak dan sering bergonta-ganti, tak ada satupun yang ia istimewakan.

Naruto menghela nafas. Tak ada apapun yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini selain merangkul bahu sahabatnya dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan.

_oOo_

Konoha Hidden Leaf School adalah sekolah swasta paling terkemuka dan terbaik di Konoha. Kebanyakan dari mereka yang bersekolah disana adalah anak-anak yang berasal dari golongan atas. Rata-rata orangtua mereka mempunyai jabatan penting di Konoha atau orangtuanya adalah pengusaha bisnis yang mempunyai perusahaan besar yang bergerak di berbagai bidang. Singkatnya, sekolah ini adalah sekolah milik orang-orang kaya.

Namun tak jarang juga banyak siswa yang bersekolah disana berasal dari keluarga yang kurang mampu. Mereka dapat bersekolah di sana dikarenakan adanya beasiswa yang diadakan setiap tahunnya untuk siswa berprestasi yang tidak mampu untuk melanjutkan sekolah karena keterbatasan biaya. Tentu saja dengan catatan siswa tersebut harus memiliki tingkat kepintaran diatas rata-rata.

Sekolah ini didirikan oleh Uchiha Corporation. Sebuah perusahaan bisnis paling terkemuka di Kohoha sekaligus termasuk jejeran perusahaan terbaik di seluruh dunia. Pendirinya adalah Madara Uchiha. Namun karena beliau sudah cukup berumur, Madara menyerahkan tugas kepemimpinannya pada anak-cucunya. Saat ini perusahaannya ada dibawah kendali Fugaku Uchiha.

Bangunan sekolah terdiri dari tiga gedung. Gedung A adalah gedung khusus untuk para siswa golongan atas yang bisa masuk sekolah tanpa harus susah-payah mendapatkan beasiswa. Sedangkan sebaliknya gedung B di peruntukkan bagi siswa khusus peraih beasiswa. Sedangkan gedung C terdiri dari ruang guru, ruang kepala sekolah, kantor-kantor, ruangan staf administrasi, perpustakaan, kantin, loker dan gudang. Gedung C terdapat di ujung antara gedung A dan gedung B. Walaupun berbeda gedung, namun fasilitas yang ada tetap sama. Hanya saja gedung A mempunyai lapangan basket _indoor_ yang sangat luas dan satu ruangan khusus.

Untuk gedung A dan gedung B hanya dipisahkan oleh lorong terbuka yang terdapat di masing-masing ujung gedung. Hal ini dilakukan agar siswa yang mempunyai keperluan di gedung lain mempunyai akses lebih mudah. Sedangkan di sebelah kiri lorong-persis di depan gedung C-terdapat lapangan yang biasa di gunakan untuk berlatih basket. Namun karena lapangannya sangat luas, kadangkala sering dibagi dua untuk berlatih futsal atau cabang olahraga yang lain. Lagipula sudah ada lapangan basket _indoor_ yang terdapat di gedung A.

Sedangkan di sebelah kanan lorong—antara lain di seberang lapangan—terdapat jalan kecil yang mempunyai lebar sekitar dua meter dengan marmer seperti bebatuan kecil—khas jalan taman. Jalan ini adalah satu-satunya akses untuk masuk dan keluar gerbang utama. Jalan ini persis di tengah-tengah. Karena di sebelah kanan dan kirinya terdapat taman yang masing-masing seluas setengah hektar dimana terdapat kolam kecil dengan air mancur di dalamnya. Serta bangku-bangku taman di beberapa sudut. Rindangnya pepohonan besar di kedua taman membuat taman itu begitu sejuk, bersih dan asri. Sangat cocok jika dipakai untuk siswa yang suka makan siang sambil menikmati alam atau yang suka membaca buku di luar ruangan sambil menghirup udara segar. Lagipula matahari tidak bisa menyengat kulit dikarenakan pohon yang tumbuh lebat di beberapa bagian taman.

Sedangkan di ujung jalan kecil dengan bebatuan tadi terdapat gerbang utama setinggi dua meter untuk akses masuk siswa. Gerbang itu cukup untuk dimasuki tiga mobil sekaligus secara bersamaan. Sedangkan untuk lokasi parkir terdapat persis di sebelah gedung A, mengingat rata-rata siswa yang membawa mobil atau kendaraan mewah lainnya berasal dari gedung A. Namun walaupun begitu, lokasi parkir tidak hanya terdapat mobil atau motor, ada lokasi parkir khusus untuk sepeda karena kebanyakan siswa di gedung B memakai sepeda untuk sekolah.

Jika kau berani memasuki wilayah Konoha Hidden Leaf School, maka kau harus bersiap-siap takjub dengan suasana dan pemandangan sekolah yang mirip sekali dengan hotel berbintang kelas atas. Apalagi tiga gedung sekolah yang berwarna hijau cerah—tidak terlihat keretakan atau rusak sedikitpun—semakin menambah poin tersendiri untuk sekolah ini.

Wow.

Hal inilah yang di rasakan Sakura saat pertama kali menginjak gerbang utama daerah teritori Konoha Hidden Leaf School. Ia merasa seakan-akan datang ke wilayah hotel kelas atas padahal jelas-jelas di pintu gerbang utama tadi ia melihat deretan huruf-huruf besar yang tersusun secara melengkung—menyesuaikan dengan puncak gerbang yang juga berbentuk seperti lengkungan.

**KONOHA HIDDEN LEAF SCHOOL.**

Tulisan itu beukuran besar dengan huruf yang juga besar terbuat dari perunggu yang di pasang tepat di atas gerbang sekolah. Sedangkan persis di tengah-tengah gerbang terdapat lambang Konoha Hidden Leaf School berupa seekor elang yang sedang menukik hendak bersandar pada sebatang pohon. Di bagian sayapnya terdapat sebuah spanduk hijau bertuliskan **'Konoha Hidden Leaf School' **dengan tulisan berwarna perak. Tentu saja ketika pintu gerbang itu terbuka, lambang itu akan terbagi menjadi dua.

Gerbang itu memang di beri sensor dan akan terbuka secara otomatis. Lalu siswa yang memasuki sekolah akan menempelkan sidik jari mereka di _fingerprint machine_ (mesin absensi sidik jari) yang berada di sebelah gerbang dekat dengan pos satpam sebagai pengganti absensi kehadiran. Jika ada siswa yang terlambat dan melebihi waktu yang di tentukan untuk jam sekolah, maka pintu gerbang tidak akan terbuka secara otomatis. Namun siswa itu akan memencet _intercom_ di sebelah gerbang untuk meminta satpam yang bertugas membuka gerbang. Lalu setelah pintu gerbang dibuka, maka siswa tetap menempelkan sidik jari pada _fingerprint machine_ namun akan di beri tau pada layar kecil di mesin itu bahwa ia terlambat sesuai dengan waktu keterlambatan. Lalu bukti absensi itu akan langsung dikirim pada pusat dan akan dicatat dalam pembukuan absensi sekolah. Selain mewah dan berkelas, sekolah ini juga menerapkan kedisiplinan yang ketat. Hal ini terbukti sangat jarang sekali siswa yang melakukan ini. Lagipula dengan sekolah yang mempunyai fasilitas layaknya hotel berbintang seperti ini siapa yang tidak betah berlama-lama disana?

Sakura memarkirkan sepedanya pada tempat parkir khusus sepeda sambil membayangkan betapa beruntungnya ia bisa bersekolah di sekolah _elite_ dan mewah seperti ini.

_Bahkan tempat parkir saja luas sekali,_ batinnya kagum.

Semuanya tertata rapi. Ada palang dengan tulisan **'Bicycle'** yang digantung di atap lokasi parkir itu. Hal ini juga terdapat pada parkir mobil dengan tulisan **'Car'** atau parkir motor dengan tulisan **'Motorcycle'**. Untuk membedakan dengan lokasi kendaraan yang lain, diberi sebuah tembok pembatas.

Puas memerhatikan sekeliling, gadis itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya pada jalan setapak kecil yang berada di tengah taman sekolah itu. Ia juga melihat ada beberapa palang penunjuk arah. Mungkin karena besarnya sekolah ini, sehingga disediakan penunjuk arah agar siswa yang belum terbiasa berada di sini tidak tersesat. Padahal sebelum resmi masuk ke sekolah ini, semua murid sudah di lengkapi atribut-atribut sekolah termasuk _map_ (peta) sekolah. Gadis musim semi itu tidak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum. Di pinggir kedua sisi jalan terdapat tanaman rumput yang di pangkas rapi. Bahkan suara kecipak air yang berasal dari air mancur di tengah kolam terdengar dari jalan tempatnya berdiri padahal letaknya cukup jauh. Hal ini dikarenakan suasana pagi ini masih sangat hening.

Sakura melirik jam tangan yang berada di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul enam pagi—hari memang masih sangat pagi. Sedangkan sekolah dimulai pukul tujuh. Oleh karena itulah suasana masih sangat damai dan tidak berisik. Atau karena sekolah ini juga mengutamakan kedamaian? Entahlah. Hanya ada beberapa anak yang duduk di taman sambil membaca buku. Sakura bisa menebak bahwa kemungkinan itu adalah siswa gedung B—gedung yang akan ia tempati nantinya—rasanya sedikit mustahil bila ada anak gedung A yang sudah membaca buku pagi-pagi buta seperti ini. Bahkan saat ia melihat sampul buku yang di baca gadis itu, Sakura dapat melihat itu adalah sebuah buku Fisika. Ini masih sangat pagi dan gadis itu sudah memutar otaknya keras.

Sakura kembali melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan sambil sesekali menghirup udara pagi yang segar. Ia ingin menikmati hal ini lebih lama. Sesekali ada murid yang melewatinya, lalu memperhatikannya dan berbisik-bisik pada teman di sebelahnya. Entahlah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan—mungkin memang membicarakannya. Ia tak mau ambil pusing.

Ketika sampai di depan lorong terbuka yang memisahkan antara gedung A dan gedung B, ia terpaku sejenak. Pandangannya lurus kedepan, menatap ring basket yang menjulang tinggi beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Kakinya seolah terpaku disana. Pandangannya tetap tidak berubah sampai gadis itu merasakan pandangannya kabur karena ada cairan bening yang menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap matanya perlahan sebelum cairan itu benar-benar keluar.

Basket.

Kata itu mengingatkannya pada luka lama. Memori masa kecilnya saat semuanya masih bisa tersenyum bahagia. Saat dimana semua masih seperti sedia kala. Saat dimana ia tidak mengenal air mata. Saat dimana ia menghabiskan waktu dengan sahabat masa kecilnya. Masa-masa silam sebelum insiden itu terjadi.

Namun kemudian gadis itu tersenyum, walau masih jauh dari kata senyuman manis. Ia tau tidak ada gunanya ia menyesali semua hal yang telah terjadi selama ini. Ia tau semua ini adalah takdir. Suatu hal yang sudah digariskan oleh Tuhan untuknya. Ia tak boleh menyesalinya. Jangan.

Kakinya mantap melangkah melintasi lapangan basket menuju gedung C. Gadis berambut seperti permen kapas itu tidak langsung pergi ke gedung tempat ia seharusnya berada. Namun ia harus terlebih dulu ke deretan loker siswa yang berada di gedung C untuk mengganti sepatu yang ia gunakan dengan _uwabaki_* dan mengambil beberapa buku yang ia perlukan untuk bahan pelajaran nantinya.

_oOo_

Sakura membuka loker di depannya dengan pelan. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang. Untung saja jarak di antara rumah dan sekolahnya tidak jauh. Jadi ia bisa cepat sampai di sekolah saat sekolah masih sangat sepi. Sejujurnya ia tak terlalu suka keramaian. Ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk sekolah di Konoha Hidden Leaf School di tahun ajaran baru. Tahun ini ia ikut seleksi beasiswa dan lulus. Namun karena di sekolahnya yang dulu ia sudah kelas XI, maka ia tidak perlu mengulang lagi kelas X. mungkin lebih tepatnya, ia adalah seorang murid pindahan.

Sebenarnya ia sudah berencana mengikuti seleksi beasiswa yang diadakan rutin setahun sekali oleh Konoha Hidden Leaf School. Hanya saja sayangnya tahun kemarin nasibnya kurang baik. Saat itu ia harus menahan diri sejenak untuk bersekolah di sekolah paling terkemuka di Konoha ini dikarenakan ia terlambat datang dan kehabisan formulir pendaftaran. Untung saja tahun ini ia berhasil mendapatkannya. Otaknya yang encer membuat ia sama sekali tidak mengalami kesulitan untuk menjawab tes-tes tertulis maupun lisan.

"Sakura!"

Gadis berambut _pink_ itu menoleh dan mendapati sahabat gembulnya, berlari tertatih-tatih kearahnya—Chouji Akimichi.

Chouji mempunyai tubuh yang besar dan hobi ngemil. Ia selalu memegang makanan-makanan ringan seperti kripik di tangannya. Dan ia selalu menenteng tas kecil—selain tas ransel sekolahnya—yang berisi berbagai macam makanan ringan itu. Namun walaupun begitu, jangan pernah sekalipun kau menyebut kata 'gendut' di depannya atau kau akan berakhir tragis saat itu juga. Minimal ada tulang yang patah. Itu adalah kata _taboo_ untuknya.

Chouji mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, padahal ia hanya berlari-lari kecil dari arah gerbang ke deretan loker di gedung C ini. Salahkan sekolah ini yang terlalu luas. Setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya, ia merangkul bahu Sakura. "Aku senang akhirnya kau masuk ke sekolah ini juga," ujarnya terkekeh sambil tetap mengunyah kripiknya.

Sakura tersenyum simpul. Setidaknya rasa takut yang sedari tadi ia rasakan berkurang karena kehadiran sahabatnya.

Chouji adalah teman kerjanya. Mereka pertama kali bertemu dua tahun lalu ketika Sakura kelas tiga Junior High School. Waktu itu ia sedang makan siang seperti biasa di taman sekolah. Namun saat sedang asyik menyantap makanannya, ia mendengar suara rintihan pelan. Ketika ia menengok ke sumber suara—dibalik pohon di dekat tempatnya duduk—Ia menemukan Chouji sedang kesakitan sambil memeluk perutnya. Ketika Ia bertanya kenapa, ternyata pemuda itu sedang menahan lapar karena ia lupa membawa makanan dan ia juga kehilangan uangnya dijalan.

Sakura hampir saja menertawai tingkah konyolnya jika saja ia tidak melihat wajah memelas Chouji. Akhirnya karena merasa kasihan, ia membagi roti bolunya—yang memang cukup banyak di buat neneknya untuk ia makan sendiri—pada Chouji.

Sejak saat itu, mereka menjadi semakin dekat dan setiap hari selalu berbagi makan bersama. Bahkan Chouji menawarkan kerja menjadi koki sepertinya di restoran milik ayahnya sewaktu Sakura mengatakan bahwa ia sedang mencari pekerjaan. Sebenarnya tanpa bekerja menjadi koki sekalipun, Chouji adalah anak yang cukup mampu dengan bisnis restoran keluarganya yang bahkan sudah tersebar ke berbagai belahan dunia. Namun pemuda gembul itu tetap bersikeras untuk bekerja karena ia memang bercita-cita menjadi koki—selaras dengan hobinya yang suka makan.

Awalnya Sakura sama sekali tidak berniat mencari teman. Ia sedikit tidak percaya diri dengan keterbatasan yang ia miliki. Dulu sewaktu ia masih bersekolah di Junior High School, ia selalu di kucilkan karena ia tidak sempurna seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Namun ia sempat memiliki sahabat seorang gadis yang selalu melindunginya dari teman-teman perempuannya yang suka mengolok-oloknya karena kondisinya itu. Namun setelah itu ia mengetahui bahwa gadis itu tidak benar-benar ingin bersahabat dengannya. Ternyata pembelaan dan kebaikan yang ia lakukan saat itu dikarenakan Ia ingin menarik perhatian seorang pemuda yang disukainya namun ternyata pemuda itu malah menyukai Sakura. Lalu setelah kejadian itu terungkap, gadis itu langsung pindah sekolah.

Oleh karena itulah Ia selalu menyendiri dimanapun dan kapanpun. Ia merasa ia tidak butuh teman. _Toh_, ia juga bisa melakukan semua hal sendiri. Namun semenjak mengenal Chouji, pandangannya berubah. Mungkin memang tidak semua orang bermaksud jahat.

"Kau di kelas berapa, Sakura?" tanya Chouji membuyarkan lamunan gadis itu. Ia melemparkan sampah kripiknya ke dalam tempat sampah yang ada di dekatnya.

Sakura merogoh saku rok seragamnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku _notes_ kecil. Kemudian menuliskan sesuatu disana.

**Kelas XI BA.**

"Wah! Itu kan kelas paling tertinggi untuk anak beasiswa!" seru Chouji. Sebenarnya ia tak terlalu heran. Toh ia sudah tau bahwa Sakura adalah anak yang cerdas. "Selamat ya!" ia menjabat tangan gadis itu.

Sakura menerima uluran tangan Chouji. Kemudian ia menuliskan sesuatu lagi di saku _notes_-nya.

**Terima kasih, Chouji. Kau sendiri ada dikelas berapa?**

"Kelas XI AB. Yah, kau tau sendirilah aku tak sepintar kau, Sakura."

Sakura terkekeh pelan. Walaupun tak ada suara yang keluar, namun raut wajah gadis itu yang menunjukkannya.

"Oh, iya. Bagaimana kabar Chiyo _baa-san_? Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya."

Sakura kembali menulis sesuatu di buku notesnya.

**Baik. Nenek sudah bisa berjalan dengan normal sekarang.**

Chouji mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Chiyo adalah nenek Sakura. Beliaulah yang menyelamatkan hidup gadis itu dari bencana yang pernah menimpanya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," Chouji kembali merogoh tas kecil yang ditentengnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah keripik kentang. "Kau mau?" tawarnya pada Sakura.

Gadis itu menggeleng sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Ah, atau kau mau kue bolu? Aku bawakan spesial untukmu. Sebentar."

Belum sempat Sakura merespon, Chouji sudah mengeluarkan kotak bekal dari tasnya dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura. Gadis itu tidak sempat menolak karena Chouji sudah menjejalkan kotak bekal itu—dengan paksa—kedalam tas ranselnya.

Sakura mendengus pelan. Chouji memang selalu seperti ini. Namun hal itu justru membuat ia tersenyum.

"Ah, iya. Kau harus berhati-hati ya, jangan cari masalah dengan penguasa sekolah ini atau kau akan di _bully_ oleh satu sekolah," ujar Chouji mengingatkan.

Sakura menaikkan alisnya tanda bahwa ia tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Chouji.

"Iya." Ia mengangguk. "Biasa. Anak pemilik yayasan, orangnya _playboy_ dan suka menindas orang yang berani mencari gara-gara dengannya. Bahkan masalah sepele saja, kau bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini. Jadi kau harus berhati-hati ya, jangan cari masalah dengannya. Namanya Sa-"

Ucapan Chouji terpotong oleh suara-suara berisik dari arah gerbang.

"Sepertinya mereka panjang umur," gumam Chouji sambil menunjuk gerbang dengan dagunya.

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati banyak murid-murid perempuan sedang berbisik-bisik di dekat gerbang. Mereka kompak membentuk barisan di samping pintu masuk. Jarak di antara loker dan gerbang terpaut cukup jauh sehingga gadis itu tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka ributkan. Lalu tak lama kemudian ada sekitar lima—ah, tidak—enam mobil mewah memasuki halaman gerbang utama menuju tempat parkir.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Ada presiden, eh? Ia mendengus. Ada-ada saja. Ia teringat pada drama-drama romantis yang pernah ia tonton. Ternyata hal semacam itu memang ada di dunia nyata. Ia membalikkan badannya menghadap loker untuk mengganti sepatu yang ia pakai dengan _uwabaki_. Kemudian ia mengambil blazer hitam dengan lambang KHLS di saku dadanya lalu memakainya. Ia tidak mempedulikan bisik-bisik yang makin keras, sepertinya rombongan presiden itu menuju ke arahnya. Mungkin lebih tepatnya ke arah deretan loker yang ada di dekatnya.

Sakura menutup lokernya setelah mengambil beberapa buku yang ia perlukan untuk bahan pelajaran nanti. Ia sedikit menaikkan alisnya ketika suara berisik di belakangnya sedikit mereda, padahal ia yakin jarak mereka berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Errr, Sakura..."

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Chouji menatap takut-takut ke arahnya. Bahkan kripiknya sudah terjatuh ke lantai dan isinya langsung berhamburan keluar. Ia mengernyit heran. Ada apa dengan sahabatnya itu?

Baru saja ia berbalik badan, buku yang di pegangnya langsung terjatuh ke lantai sehingga menimbulkan suara gedebum yang keras. Ia spontan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Mata hijau sewarna batu permata _emerald_ itu membulat kaget.

Ia sudah memperkirakan bahwa cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan bertemu dengan mereka. Namun, ia tidak mengira akan secepat ini. Bahkan di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah di pagi hari! Apalagi sepertinya—ah, tidak—mereka memang menyadari keberadaannya.

Di depannya sekarang berdiri enam orang pemuda tampan yang terlihat sangat jelas bahwa mereka sangat terkejut melihat gadis di depannya itu. Puluhan siswi yang ada di belakang mereka berbisik-bisik pelan, namun tidak berisik dan berteriak histeris seperti tadi. Bahkan sangking kagetnya, salah satu dari pemuda tampan yang berambut kuning seperti durian bahkan sampai melongo hebat sambil tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_!" teriaknya.

Sakura tidak mempedulikan teriakan pemuda itu. Ia sangat mengenali mereka. Namun pandangannya hanya terpaku pada sesosok pemuda tampan berambut hitam kebiruan yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

_Onyx_ hitam sekelam batu obsidian itu menatapnya tajam, ada kilatan marah di sana. Namun juga terlihat sedikit kesedihan dan kerinduan di mata hitam itu. Sedangkan keempat pemuda yang lain berhasil menghilangkan keterkejutannya dan memasang tampang seperti biasa.

Namun tidak dengan pemuda berambut kuning, ia masih saja terpaku dengan _blue sapphire_ yang membulat dan mulut yang menganga. Dan setelah berhasil menghentikan keterkejutannya, ia langsung menghambur memeluk Sakura.

Sakura terpaku sejenak. Pandangannya sama sekali tidak lepas dari pemuda berambut raven yang sepertinya juga mengalami hal yang sama sepertinya.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku merindukanmu, Sakura-_chan_," ujarnya sambil terkekeh senang.

Sakura tersenyum simpul. Tak dapat dipungkiri ia senang bisa bertemu kembali dengan sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

"Kau tau? Rambutmu itu sangat mencolok," ucapnya masih sambil terkekeh. "Bahkan dari jauh kita sudah bisa mengetahui bahwa itu kau."

Sakura hanya mampu tersenyum canggung. Ia tidak bisa mengira apa reaksi sahabatnya jika ia mengetahui kondisi dan keterbatasannya saat ini.

Pemuda berambut merah yang mempunyai tato _ai_ di keningnya ikut maju dan mendekati Sakura, disusul oleh tiga yang lainnya. Namun hanya pemuda berambut raven yang terus mematung sejak tadi. Ia sama sekali tidak bergerak dan hanya diam terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Namun _onyx_-nya masih tetap setia memandangi gadis berambut sewarna permen kapas dihadapannya.

"Apa kabarmu, Sakura?'" tanya Shikamaru. Pemuda berambut seperti nanas itu menjabat tangan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum canggung pada pemuda itu. Sedikit ragu-ragu ia membalas jabatan tangan Shikamaru. Melihat bahwa Shikamaru menunggu jawabannya, Sakura menelan ludah. Perlahan ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku _notes_ kecil dari saku jas hitamnya lalu menuliskan sesuatu dan menyodorkannya pada pemuda nanas itu.

**Baik.**

Shikamaru mengernyit heran, dan detik itu juga ia langsung menyadari sesuatu. "Kau...?"

Sakura mengusap tengkuknya. Inilah yang ia takutkan. Tentu saja mereka—yang notabene adalah sahabat masa kecilnya—pasti terkejut dengan perubahan yang ada pada dirinya sekarang.

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Para gadis yang ada di belakang Sasuke kembali berbisik-bisik namun kali ini sambil memperhatikan gadis musim semi itu dengan pandangan mencela. Sakura yang tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian, segera berlari keluar dari kerumunan yang semakin lama semakin banyak. Saat berlari melewati Sasuke, ia melirik pemuda itu masih tidak bergeming di tempatnya berdiri. Gadis itu bahkan tidak menghiraukan Chouji yang memanggil namanya.

_oOo_

**Kelas XI BA.**

Begitulah yang tertulis di palang berupa papan persegi kecil berwarna coklat yang tergantung tepat di samping pintu masuk.

Penamaan nama kelas adalah berdasarkan pada tingkatan kelasnya, nama gedung dan peringkat akademik. Huruf romawi yang berada paling awal diambil berdasarkan kelas masing-masing. Sedangkan dua huruf yang ada di belakang di ambil dari nama gedung dan peringkat akademi para murid. Bila A, berarti ia termasuk jajaran murid-murid yang pintar. Bila B, berarti ia termasuk dalam murid yang prestasi akademiknya termasuk kategori biasa. Sedangkan bila C, maka ia termasuk ke dalam golongan murid-murid yang masih harus memerlukan bimbingan ekstra dari para guru dan pembimbing.

Sakura menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya lewat mulut. Ia harus siap bertemu dengan teman-teman baru di tahun ajaran yang baru ini. Apalagi ia adalah anak pindahan. Tentu saja bisa di pastikan ia tidak kenal satu sama lain dengan mereka.

Sejujurnya Sakura adalah tipe anak yang mudah bergaul dan cepat akrab dengan orang lain. Tapi itu dulu. Tentu saja dengan keterbatasannya saat ini ia tidak bisa dengan mudah berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Tidak semua orang mau menerima keadaannya.

Gadis itu akhirnya memantapkan hati dan memutar gagang pintu. Baru saja ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk, suasana kelas yang awalnya terdengar ramai itu langsung berubah hening. Sakura berusaha untuk tidak terpengaruh dan mencoba bersikap biasa. Walaupun begitu, di dalam hatinya ia merasa sangat gugup dan canggung. Tatapan mata mereka seolah-olah mengintimidasinya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Siapa dia?"

"Wah, cantik sekali!"

"Apakah dia seorang model?"

"Kau benar. Aku merasa pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat."

"Ya, tapi dimana?"

"Aku rasa dia bukan murid sekolah ini. Aku belum pernah melihatnya."

"Ya, tapi wajahnya tidak asing!"

"Hei, kau! Jangan bicara keras-keras! Bagaimana kalau dia dengar?"

"Hei, bukankah dia sangat imut?"

Sakura berusaha tidak mempedulikan bisik-bisik mengenai dirinya itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku yang terletak di deretan bangku paling kanan ruangan persis di tengah-tengah barisan—asal pilih.

Seorang gadis cantik berambut cokelat bercepol dua tersenyum pada Sakura saat gadis itu menghampiri tempat duduknya. Sakura mengeluarkan buku _notes_-nya dan menuliskan sesuatu lalu memberikannya pada gadis itu.

**Maaf, apa bangku ini kosong?**

Si gadis berambut cokelat sedikit mengernyit, mengerjap sejenak lalu tersenyum canggung. Ia mengusap tengkuknya. "Ah, silahkan. Tidak ada yang menempatinya kok."

Sakura tersenyum manis, membuat wajahnya yang cantik semakin terlihat cantik. Ia kembali menuliskan sesuatu di buku notesnya.

**Terima kasih.**

"Ah, iya." Si gadis berambut cokelat tersenyum tak kalah manis—sedikit canggung sejujurnya. Ia berpikir apakah gadis berambut seperti permen kapas disampingnya ini tidak bisa berbicara sehingga ia menggunakan perantara sebuah buku _notes_ kecil? Namun, ia kemudian teringat sesuatu. "Hei, namaku Tenten. Siapa namamu?"

Sakura menyambut uluran tangan Tenten, senyum di wajahnya tak kunjung hilang. Gadis itu melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka lalu kembali menulis di buku _notes_-nya. Tenten terus memperhatikan tingkah gadis itu.

**Aku Sakura Haruno. Salam kenal, Tenten.**

Gadis bercepol dua itu mengangguk-angguk sebentar. "Maaf, apakah kau...?" Kata-katanya terhenti, sejujurnya ia bingung dan takut untuk menanyakan hal ini. Ia takut bahwa Sakura akan tersinggung nantinya.

Namun ia benar-benar tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya, apalagi saat gadis berambut _pink_ itu tersenyum manis padanya. Senyum yang lembut dan tulus namun juga seperti mengandung suatu kesedihan yang mendalam. Tenten membalasnya dengan senyum canggung. Tidak perlu dijelaskan siapapun pasti akan mengerti maksud dari senyum itu.

Ya. Sakura Haruno. Gadis cantik berambut merah muda itu—

—tidak bisa berbicara.

.

_To be continued…_

.

*uwabaki : sepatu sekolah jepang, biasanya berwarna putih.

Hai! :D

Saya bikin _fanfic_ ketiga. Wakakak… :DPadahal yang kemaren aja belum selesai. -_- Tapi tangan saya gatel (?), ini _setting_ ceritanya bukan canon lagi, tapi AU—school mode-on.

Gimana? Gimana? Gimana? *berisik

Oke deh, langsung aja.

**.**

Kritik dan saran. _Review, please_?

**Jakarta, 18 Januari 2015**


	2. Chapter 2

**DESTINY**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_Story by Imee-chan Uchiha_

.

**Chapter 2**

.

Bel istirahat baru berbunyi beberapa detik yang lalu, namun semua siswa yang ada di kelas XI BA itu segera membereskan buku-buku pelajaran dan peralatan menulis mereka lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas masing-masing. Sedikit tidak rasional memang, mengingat rata-rata siswa di kelas itu termasuk anak yang suka belajar kapanpun—tidak memedulikan waktu. Namun kali ini wajar saja mereka melakukannya, karena sejujurnya memang hari ini yang mengajar adalah Gai-_sensei_.

Tentu saja dengan status Gai-_sensei_ sebagai guru sejarah—yang notabene adalah pelajaran paling membosankan—membuat semua murid langsung bersyukur saat pelajaran itu selesai. Mereka selalu merasa di dongengi oleh Gai-_sensei_ yang menceritakan hal yang terkadang suka melenceng dari pelajaran yang seharusnya. Seperti tentang semangat masa muda yang membara. Ayolah, bukannya bertambah semangat. Para siswa justru semakin menjadi malas dan bosan.

"Ah, sepertinya kalian terlalu bersemangat," ujar pria berambut bob hitam itu ketika melihat hampir semua muridnya sedang memasukkan buku-buku ke dalam tas mereka. Padahal bel baru saja berbunyi satu menit yang lalu. "Baiklah. Untuk tugas minggu depan buatlah karangan tentang sejarah perang dunia ninja di Konoha."

Semua murid tampak menggerutu kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Setiap pertemuan pasti guru alis tebal mereka itu akan memberi tugas yaitu menulis _essay_ panjang tentang sejarah-sejarah Konoha dahulu. Bahkan terkadang saking panjangnya sampai harus menghabiskan tiga lembar kertas folio yang penuh dengan tulisan. Dan nantinya saat tugas itu di kumpulkan pada pelajaran berikutnya, masing-masing akan menceritakan atau lebih tepatnya mendongengi seisi kelas. Bisa di pastikan tidak akan ada yang mau mendengarkan. Bahkan siswa yang mendongengi sendiri akan bercerita di depan kelas dengan nada bosan dan tidak bersemangat. Kalau sudah begitu, maka giliran tugas Gai-_sensei_ yang akan mendongengi mereka tentang semangat masa muda yang membara.

"Gai-_sensei_!"

Oke. Kalian pasti sudah menebak itu adalah suara siapa. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Rock Lee? Siswa itu adalah tiruan guru sejarah mereka. Perawakannya yang sangat mirip dengan guru alis tebal mereka itu membuat pemuda itu kerap kali di sebut sebagai Gai-_sensei_ mini atau alis tebal. Entahlah. Tidak ada yang tau persis kenapa Lee mengubah penampilannya menjadi seperti Gai. Yang mereka tau hanyalah seorang Rock Lee sangat mengagumi guru alis tebal itu sebagai idolanya.

"Ada apa, Lee?!" seru Gai merespon panggilan murid kesayangannya itu.

Semua murid menggumam malas. Jika mereka berdua sudah di pertemukan, maka sesaat lagi pasti akan terjadi sebuah pertunjukan yang bisa membuat sakit mata, mata berair, iritasi ringan atau mata gatal-gatal bagi orang yang melihatnya.

Tenten memutar bola matanya bosan. Sungguh malas ia ada di kelas ini berlama-lama. Ia melirik gadis berambut _pink_ di sebelahnya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun sama sekali tidak ada suara yang keluar. Sepertinya ia ragu-ragu untuk mengajak Sakura berbicara.

Gadis bercepol dua itu berpura-pura memeriksa sesuatu di dalam tasnya ketika Sakura menoleh padanya, tampaknya gadis musim semi itu menyadari bahwa Tenten memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Tenten sendiri sebenarnya cukup bingung untuk mengutarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Sejujurnya cukup sederhana, ia ingin mengajak gadis berambut _pink_ itu menghabiskan waktu istirahat siang di kantin sekolah. Namun entah kenapa ia sangat sulit mengucapkannya.

Tenten mengedarkan pandangannya pada seisi kelas, terlihat teman-teman sekelasnya sudah meninggalkan bangku mereka masing-masing menuju pintu kelas. Tentu saja mereka tidak ingin berlama-lama di kelas demi menonton pertunjukan drama melankolis yang di pertontonkan oleh guru sejarah mereka dengan murid kesayangannya yang terkadang suka bertingkah secara berlebihan itu.

Tenten menghembuskan nafas sedikit keras melalui mulutnya. Ia sendiri bingung dan tidak mengerti. Ayolah, ia hanya ingin mengajak seorang teman baru ke kantin. Bukannya ajakan kencan terhadap seorang lelaki! Ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa, tapi ia merasa sangat canggung berdekatan dengan gadis berambut gulali yang duduk di sebelahnya ini.

Gadis berambut cokelat itu akhirnya memberanikan diri menoleh pada Sakura. Sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati gadis musim semi itu memandanginya sambil tersenyum manis. Dan itu entah kenapa semakin membuat ia merasa bersalah dan... sedih? Entahlah.

"Err..." Tenten menggaruk tengkuknya, gugup. Ia balas tersenyum canggung pada Sakura. "Kau mau ke kantin?" ajaknya pada akhirnya setelah berpikir berulang kali. Oke, ia memang berlebihan.

Sakura mengerjap sejenak, memperhatikan raut wajah Tenten yang terlihat gugup. Kemudian gadis itu kembali tersenyum manis, mengangguk.

Tenten mau tak mau juga ikut mengukir senyuman yang tak kalah manis. Perasaannya entah kenapa menjadi lega sekarang. "Ayo!"

_oOo_

Seperti lingkungannya yang mewah dan berkelas, sekolah ini juga mempunyai kantin yang juga tak kalah luas dan menakjubkan. Pintu masuk kantin terbuat dari kaca dengan dua pintu. Di atas pintu terdapat kotak kayu kecil berwarna coklat berbentuk persegi dengan tulisan **'Canteen'**. Sepertinya selain palang penunjuk arah, semua ruangan di sekolah ini di beri papan kecil di atas pintu sebagai pemberitahuan jenis ruangan. Wajar saja sih, sekolah ini memang memiliki banyak ruangan dan kelas. Dengan adanya petunjuk, dapat memudahkan siswanya agar menemukan ruangan yang dicari.

Saat memasuki kantin, pandangan langsung tertuju pada tiga deretan bangku kantin yang berjejer rapi dan tersusun sebanyak 25 baris. Deretan pertama dalam satu meja hanya terdiri dari dua bangku. Deretan ini terletak paling kanan—dekat dengan _stand-stand_ penjual makanan. Pada deretan tengah, terdapat meja kantin yang bisa ditempati empat orang. Sedangkan untuk meja paling kiri tersedia bangku yang bisa di tempati sebanyak enam orang. Hal ini sengaja dilakukan karena terkadang semua orang memerlukan _privasi_ untuk sekedar mengobrol sambil makan di kantin di sesuaikan dengan jumlah orangnya. Dengan tiga deretan yang tersusun sebanyak 25 baris ini membuat kantin ini lebih mirip sebuah restoran mahal. Hanya saja perbedaannya terletak pada jika bangku kantin disusun berderet rapi dan teratur, maka restoran mahal susunannya lebih tidak beraturan namun tetap menawan.

Meja-meja kantin sendiri berwarna putih bersih berikut dengan bangkunya. Bangku ini tidak memanjang seperti bangku kantin pada umumnya, hanya terdiri dari satu orang. Begitupun dengan lantai dan langit-langit ruangan itu yang juga didominasi warna putih dan hijau, namun tidak seluruhnya sehingga tetap tidak terlihat seperti ruangan rumah sakit. Dinding kaca yang besar terdapat di sebelah deretan bangku paling kiri—deretan dengan meja enam bangku. Deretan inilah yang paling sering menjadi favorit para murid disini. Dengan dinding kaca yang tentu saja dapat membuat semua orang bisa melihat pemandangan di luar kantin, sehingga membuat acara makan menjadi semakin menyenangkan. Lapangan basket _outdoor_ dan taman memang terlihat jelas dari sini. Letak taman memang terpaut cukup jauh, namun masih cukup bisa untuk memanjakan mata. Selain itu mereka juga bisa menonton latihan anggota klub basket yang _notabene_ kebanyakan adalah anggota pemuda-pemuda terpopuler di sekolah ini. Bahkan di Konoha. Lagipula, jika kau menginginkan untuk menikmati makan siang sambil melihat taman secara langsung, kau bisa langsung makan disana. Seperti piknik, dengan ditemani angin khas alami.

"Sakura, kau tidak membeli makanan?" tanya Tenten ketika si gadis musim semi itu tidak memesan makanan seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini. Mereka sedang mengantri untuk memesan makanan di _stand_ penjual makanan.

Jika kelebihan meja kantin deretan paling kiri adalah bisa melihat pemandangan di luar kantin, maka kelebihan deretan paling kanan adalah kau tidak perlu berjalan cukup jauh hanya untuk memesan makanan. Karena kantin ini masih menerapkan sistem antri. Berbeda dengan restoran dimana kita akan dilayani oleh seorang _waitress_ dan hanya tinggal duduk diam di bangku sembari menunggu pesanan datang.

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu menggeleng. Gadis itu kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menyodorkan sekotak bento.

Tenten mengangguk. "Oh." Ia bergumam rendah. Sedetik kemudian ia berbalik lagi ketika suara ibu penjual makanan memanggilnya. Gadis bercepol dua itu mengangguk singkat dan menerima nampan berisi makan siangnya lalu mengajak Sakura duduk dengan tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Kita duduk di sana saja ya," ajaknya sambil menunjuk bangku dengan deretan paling kiri—di sebelah dinding kaca yang memperlihatkan pemandangan di luar ruangan—dengan dagunya. Tentu saja karena kedua tangannya ia pakai untuk memegang nampan makan siang.

Sakura mengangguk sambil menoleh pada arah yang ditunjuk Tenten. Gadis berambut _pink_ itu mengernyit sejenak ketika mendapati pemandangan sedikit aneh yang terlingkupi dalam jarak pandangnya.

Di deretan bangku paling kiri itu—persis di pojok ruangan, terdapat sebuah meja dan bangku kantin yang tidak biasa. Bila bangku yang lain terbuat dari kayu jati yang kokoh—namun tetap ada bantalan duduknya, maka tidak dengan meja yang satu itu. Meja itu memang terbuat dari kayu, namun kursinya adalah sebuah sofa berwarna merah yang empuk. Mejanya pun tak kalah indah, berwarna putih bersih dilapisi dengan taplak meja yang juga berwarna putih. Di tengah-tengah meja terdapat sebuah vas dengan bunga mawar berjumlah enam yang terlihat masih segar. Pertanda bahwa bunga itu seringkali diganti.

Melihat gadis berambut _pink_ itu terus-terusan melihat ke arah meja _spesial_ itu, Tenten berkata, "Itu milik para penguasa di sekolah ini." Ia menjelaskan, membuat Sakura menoleh padanya. Tenten tersenyum, "Kau pasti mengetahui tingginya perbedaan strata sosial, Sakura," lanjutnya lagi. Ada sedikit nada getir dalam ucapannya.

Sakura mengangguk singkat, membalas senyuman Tenten. Ia lalu mengikuti langkah Tenten kembali menuju tempat duduk yang tadi gadis bercepol dua itu tunjukkan.

Tenten menoleh lagi, "Kau pernah mendengar nama Akatsuki?" gadis itu berhenti melangkah.

Sakura menggeleng, ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Itulah nama kelompok penguasa di sekolah ini," jelasnya. Ia kembali menghadap ke depan, melanjutkan langkahnya. "Ketuanya bernama Sasuke Uchiha."

Deg!

Langkah Sakura terhenti tiba-tiba. Gadis itu terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

Nama itu. Benar-benar dia.

Tenten akhirnya sampai di tempat duduk mereka. Menaikkan alisnya ketika menyadari bahwa gadis musim semi itu tidak mengikutinya lagi, ia kembali menoleh. "Sakura?" panggilnya saat gadis itu hanya diam dan menatap jauh ke depan, melewati dinding kaca. Entah apa yang sedang ia perhatikan.

Sakura menoleh ketika mendengar panggilan Tenten dan berjalan menyusul gadis bercepol dua itu yang sudah duduk di meja berjarak beberapa langkah di depannya. Gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya di bangku paling dekat dengan dinding kaca, berhadapan dengan Tenten. Karena posisi duduknya inilah membuat ia bisa dengan leluasa memerhatikan bangku _spesial_ itu.

"Sudah kuduga," Tenten mulai menyeruput jus jeruknya. "Kau pasti kaget saat aku menyebut namanya."

Entah kenapa Sakura merasakan perasaannya tak enak.

"Kau pasti kaget saat mendengar nama Uchiha, kan?" tanya Tenten. Mungkin lebih tepatnya sedikit memaksa. Ia kembali melanjutkan, "Iya. Uchiha yang itu. Perusahaan terbesar seantero negeri. Kau pasti bisa membayangkan betapa kayanya dia." Tenten menyumpit sepotong natto dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

Sakura terdiam. Ia memang lebih sering mendengarkan. Awalnya ia mengira bahwa Tenten mengetahui bahwa ia mengenal pemuda itu dan pasal bahwa ia memiliki hubungan yang erat dengan Uchiha Sasuke di masa lalu. Namun ternyata hal yang di maksud Tenten adalah nama 'Uchiha' sebagai nama klan terbesar di Konoha yang disandang pemuda itu. Gadis berambut _pink_ itu menghela nafas lega. Syukurlah.

Sakura baru saja membuka kotak bento di hadapannya ketika ia mendengar suara-suara berisik dari arah pintu masuk kantin. Persis seperti tadi pagi. Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Refleks—asal kau tau. Kepalanya sendiri yang seakan-akan langsung bereaksi begitu. Entah ada apa.

Dan tepat seperti dugaannya. Kelompok _penguasa_ yang tadi dikatakan Tenten sekarang tampak memasuki kantin. Sama seperti tadi pagi. Rombongan gadis-gadis yang tentunya pasti adalah fans mereka itu bergabung membentuk kerumunan di pintu masuk kantin. Setia mengikuti langkah para penguasa sekolah itu kemanapun mereka pergi.

Sakura menoleh pada Tenten, ingin mengetahui reaksi gadis itu. Gadis bercepol dua itu masih asyik menyantap nasinya, tampak tidak menyadari ada keributan yang seakan-akan bisa memecahkan gendang telinga mereka. Sakura berpikir, apa Tenten sudah terbiasa dengan semua keributan yang ditimbulkan gadis-gadis itu?

Sakura menyodorkan memo-nya pada Tenten.

**Apakah selalu seperti ini?**

Tenten mendongak menatap Sakura ketika memo itu tertangkap panca indranya ketika sedang asyik menyantap _ebi tempura_-nya. Gadis berambut cokelat itu mengerjap sejenak, kemudian mengangguk-angguk beberapa kali. Ia tak bisa berbicara karena mulutnya penuh dengan makanan. Kalau dilihat-lihat memang, walau parasnya cantik namun gadis ini sedikit _tomboy_. Walau tidak terlalu kentara.

Sakura menarik kertas memonya dan menuliskan sesuatu lagi. Mereka sama sekali tidak memedulikan suara teriakan yang semakin terdengar di telinga dikarenakan jarak mereka semakin dekat.

**Kenapa kau tidak ikut dengan mereka?**

Tenten mendengus. Ia meneguk jus jeruknya. "Untuk apa?" Ia balik bertanya. "Tidak ada manfaatnya sama sekali untukku," ujarnya mantap. Namun walau samar, Sakura masih dapat mendengar nada sedih dalam cara bicaranya. Atau hanya perasaannya? Ah, mungkin memang hanya perasaannya saja. Air muka Tenten masih terlihat normal dan tenang.

Suara berisik itu semakin dekat, Sakura refleks kembali menoleh dan langsung mendapati mata _onyx_ Sasuke menatapnya tajam. Menyadari tatapannya bersirobok dengan tatapan pemuda itu, gadis itu segera memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke depan dan menunduk menatap bento yang dimasak neneknya hari ini—makan siang yang bahkan sama sekali belum ia sentuh. Ia tak tau kenapa ia menoleh begitu saja, insting kah?

Gadis itu kini dapat merasakan Uchiha Sasuke dan kawan-kawan sekarang melewati bangku ia dan Tenten. Sakura melirik gadis bercepol dua itu, ia masih tampak lahap menyantap nasinya. Memberanikan diri, Sakura mencuri-curi pandang pada entah kenapa ia merasa kecewa ketika menyadari bahwa Sasuke tidak memerhatikannya. Pandangan pemuda itu lurus ke depan. Mungkin ia terlalu percaya diri. Mungkin saja hanya perasaannya saja bahwa Sasuke memperhatikannya tadi?

Sakura menoleh ketika mendengar suara cempreng Naruto yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Gaara. Bukan mengobrol lebih tepatnya, karena ia lah yang sedari tadi bercuap-cuap ria dan pemuda berambut merah itu hanya diam mendengarkan—lengkap dengan wajah _cool_-nya. Sakura bisa memastikan tidak sedikitpun Gaara mendengarkan kata-kata apa saja yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Pemuda merah itu bahkan seolah-olah tidak menyadari bahwa Namikaze Naruto sedang mengajaknya berbincang saat ini. Sedangkan Shikamaru, Neji dan Sai hanya berjalan di belakang mereka. Siswi-siswi yang ada mengekor mereka sambil tanpa henti-hentinya menatap dengan tatapan kagum dan memuja pada keenam pemuda tampan itu. Tak jarang menjerit-jerit histeris ketika para idola mereka itu tak sengaja melihat ke arah mereka. Naruto sendiri sangking asyiknya mengobrol sampai tidak menyadari ada Sakura di sana. Jika ia tau, ia pasti akan berteriak kencang meneriakkan nama gadis musim semi itu.

Sakura terkesiap dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan saat mendapati telapak tangan Tenten dikibas-kibaskan di depan wajahnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati gadis bercepol dua itu tersenyum jahil padanya.

"Kenapa kau menatap mereka terus?" Ia menarik-narik lengan baju seragam sekolah Sakura. "Kau terpesona, eh? Mereka tampan, hm?" godanya.

Sakura mendengus. Menggeleng. Kemudian mengambil sumpitnya, menyumpit nasi dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut. Baru saja beberapa suap nasi yang masuk ke mulutnya, gadis merah jambu itu baru menyadari bahwa ia tidak memiliki air minum. Ia lupa membelinya tadi sedangkan botol air minum yang biasa ia bawa tertinggal di kelas.

Gadis itu kembali menuliskan sesuatu di _memo_-nya dan memberikannya pada Tenten.

**Aku beli air minum dulu.**

Tenten mengangguk- angguk beberapa kali walau masih tetap lahap menyantap makanannya, wajahnya sedikit menunduk dengan mulut penuh dengan mie soba. Sepertinya gadis ini benar-benar lapar. Bahkan tidak ada satupun yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Setelah melihat anggukan persetujuan dari Tenten, Sakura segera berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri sisi kanan kantin dimana terdapat banyak sekali _stand-stand_ penjual makanan, lengkap. Kantin mewah lengkap dengan segala perlengkapannya membuat poin semakin bertambah untuk sekolah ini.

Gadis itu berhenti di salah satu _stand_. Si pelayan wanita yang masih terlihat muda itu—mungkin masih berumur sekitar 20 tahunan—melemparkan senyuman padanya sembari bertanya. "Pesan apa?"

Sakura membalas senyuman pelayan wanita itu dengan senyuman manis. Pipi si pelayan itu sedikit bersemu. Bergumam dalam hati, sedikit iri, mengagumi betapa cantiknya paras gadis berambut _pink_ di depannya ini. Apalagi ketika gadis itu tersenyum, membuat kecantikannya semakin bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Sakura mengeluarkan _memo_ dari saku jasnya dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu. Namun belum sempat ia menuliskan pesanannya, sebuah suara yang berasal tepat dari arah belakangnya membuat ia sangat terkejut dan refleks mendongak, namun tidak menoleh.

"Aku pesan air mineral satu."

Deg!

Suara ini. Tanpa berbalik pun ia sudah tau siapa pemilik suara _baritone_ itu. Suara yang bahkan mampu meluluhkan hati semua gadis di sekolah ini—tak terkecuali dirinya sendiri. Suara yang bahkan mampu meluluhlantakkan tembok pertahanan yang mati-matian ia bangun selama hampir lima tahun ini. Kepalanya ingin sekali bergerak untuk sekedar menoleh kebelakang. Ingin meluapkan semua perasaannya selama ini. Namun semuanya terasa sangat berat. Ia tau ia tak boleh rapuh. Ia telah mengalami dan melewati semua ini sendirian. Dan ia harus mempertahankan hal itu.

Gadis itu bahkan dapat merasakan nafas hangat Sasuke di telinga dan tengkuknya. Jarak mereka saat ini memang sangat dekat. Jika dilihat sekilas mereka seperti sedang berpelukan. Bahkan ujung sepatu Sasuke sudah menyentuh bagian belakang sepatu Sakura.

Sakura dapat merasakan darahnya mendesir sampai ke ubun-ubun ketika merasakan tangan Sasuke bergerak ke bagian sisi tubuhnya saat mengambil air mineral pesanannya yang diserahkan penjaga kantin. Dan sekarang ia dapat merasakan deru nafas Sasuke di telinganya. Pemuda itu sepertinya kentara sekali sengaja mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh gadis itu.

"Untung saja,"

Suara penjaga kantin membuat perhatian Sasuke yang awalnya diam-diam mencuri pandang pada Sakura segera beralih. Ia baru menurunkan tangannya walau botol air mineral itu sudah berada di tangannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Namun pemuda tampan itu tampaknya sama sekali tidak berniat menjauhkan tubuhnya dari gadis _pink_ itu.

Si penjaga kantin tersenyum pada Sasuke. Pipinya sedikit merona ketika pemuda itu menatapnya datar dengan mata _onyx_-nya yang selalu terlihat tajam itu. "Itu botol terakhir." Ia menunjuk botol air mineral yang di pegang Sasuke. "Kau beruntung, Tuan Muda Uchiha."

Penjaga kantin yang masih berumur 22 tahun itu menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga ketika Sasuke masih menatapnya. Pipinya semakin merona. Huh! Tak ada yang bisa mengabaikan pesona seorang Uchiha.

Sakura sendiri sebenarnya ingin sekali bisa memiliki pintu kemana saja milik Doraemon atau jubah gaib milik Harry Potter agar ia bisa pergi dan menghilang dari sana saat itu juga. Ia sendiri dapat merasakan Sasuke meliriknya sedari tadi. Gadis itu menggenggam memo di tangannya dengan erat hingga buku itu terlihat berantakan dan kusut. Lagipula untuk apa ia masih berada di sana? Penjaga kantin itu sendiri bahkan sudah mengatakan bahwa botol air mineral di tangan Sasuke adalah botol minum terakhir. Tidak mungkin ia merebut botol itu dan berdebat dengan pemuda itu hanya gara-gara sebotol air mineral, kan? Walau ia sendirilah yang datang lebih dulu daripada Sasuke. Tapi ia tidak merasa kecewa, ia sudah biasa di beginikan.

Gadis itu akhirnya berhasil menggerakkan kakinya yang terpaku sedari tadi lalu menghindar ketika Sasuke merogoh saku celana hitamnya, hendak membayar pesanannya.

Sasuke sendiri dapat merasakan nafasnya kembali sesak ketika gadis itu menjauh darinya. Ia melirik Sakura yang melangkah perlahan dan menjauh. Pemuda itu menyodorkan selembar uang pada penjaga kantin. Wanita di depannya itu tampaknya hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun cepat-cepat ia potong. "Ambil saja."

Sejurus kemudian, dengan sedikit berlari—walau sebenarnya tidak karena memang langkah kakinya yang panjang, ia menyusul langkah Sakura. Tangannya segera menggapai tangan gadis itu agar menghentikan langkahnya. Sakura sendiri refleks berbalik dan emeraldnya langsung bertatapan dengan _onyx_ Sasuke.

Sasuke memasukkan tangan kirinya ke dalam saku celananya. Namun satu tangannya lagi menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada Sakura. Sakura sendiri masih terkejut ketika menatap botol yang diberikan pemuda itu lalu beralih pada wajah pemiliknya. _Onyx_ itu menatapnya dalam dan tajam.

"Kau menginginkan ini, kan?" tanya pemuda itu sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Gadis di depannya sama sekali tidak berniat menjawab.

Suasana kantin berubah hening saat pemuda itu berbicara. Sakura bahkan dapat merasakan semua pandangan mata tertuju pada mereka.

Melihat gadis di depannya sama sekali tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya dan juga tidak tergerak untuk mengambil botol yang ia sedang ia berikan, pemuda itu akhirnya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura dan memaksa gadis itu menerima botol air mineral yang ia berikan.

Sakura masih terpaku di tempatnya ketika bahu kiri Sasuke menyentuh bahunya pelan. Pemuda itu melewatinya begitu saja. Tanpa sapaan maupun pamitan. Hanya memberikan air minum untuknya. Namun bukan itu yang ia harapkan. Gadis musim semi itu bahkan tidak tau bagaimana lagi reaksi orang-orang di kantin saat ini ketika melihat interaksi antara ia dan Sasuke. Pikirannya justru melayang jauh.

_"Sasuke-kun!"_

_Pemuda raven yang sedang duduk di bangku kantin itu menoleh malas ketika mendengar suara gadis merah jambu itu memanggilnya. "Hn." Ia bergumam pelan. Lalu kembali melanjutkan acara makan siangnya yang sempat tertunda karena seruan Sakura._

_Suasana di kantin siang itu cukup lengang karena memang sudah jam pulang sekolah membuat suara Sakura semakin terdengar jelas di telinganya. Lagipula hanya ada mereka berdua di kantin saat ini—selain penjaga kantin, tentu saja._

_Sakura menghentakkan kakinya keras-keras dan menghampiri tempat duduk Sasuke lalu berdiri di depan meja pemuda tampan itu dan menatap Sasuke galak. Kedua tangannya berkacak pinggang. "Kau bolos pelajaran terakhir ya?" tanyanya kesal._

_Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. "Aku ada latihan basket, Sakura."_

_Sakura berdecak pelan. "Kau bisa latihan basket setelah pulang sekolah, Sasuke-kun."_

_"Sebentar lagi ada pertandingan, dan aku tak mau membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi," ujarnya mantap._

_"Astaga, Sasuke-kun! Tapi tak akan ada bedanya jika kau membuang waktu pelajaranmu yang berharga." Gadis itu menggeram kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Pemuda itu mengatakan hal demikian seolah-olah pelajaran sama sekali tidak penting untuknya._

_Sasuke melirik gadis itu. "Kau cerewet sekali, Sakura. Dan lagipula—" Ia lalu sedikit berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkukkan tubuhnya pada gadis itu sehingga wajah mereka menjadi sangat dekat hingga hidung keduanya nyaris bersentuhan. Sakura refleks memundurkan tubuhnya. Pipinya sedikit bersemu. Namun wajahnya langsung berubah kesal ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir Sasuke. "—aku sudah cukup pintar. Jadi aku sudah tidak memerlukan itu lagi." Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan melihat wajah kesal gadis itu dan kembali duduk di posisinya semula dan kembali asyik menyantap makan siangnya._

_Sakura mencibir kesal. "Huh! Sombong sekali kau, Tuan Uchiha."_

_Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu lalu menyeruput lemon tea yang ia pesan tadi. Namun pemuda itu mendelik ketika tiba-tiba gadis merah jambu itu mengambil gelas lemon tea yang sedang ia pegang secara paksa._

_"Hei!" protesnya tak terima._

_Sakura menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri mirip seperti seseorang yang sedang menasehati anak kecil._

_"Harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya padamu, Sasuke-kun? Jangan biasakan mengonsumsi teh setelah makan. Teh itu mengandung tanin yang bisa mengikat zat besi dalam tubuh. Kalau kau mengonsumsinya langsung setelah makan, maka zat besi yang masuk ke dalam tubuhmu akan berkurang hingga 70% lalu..."_

_Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas. Inilah salah satu sisi buruk berteman dengan calon dokter seperti Sakura. Perlu ditekankan, Sakura tidak akan berhenti mengoceh sebelum sesuatu menarik perhatiannya dan membuat ia teralih._

_"...dan lama-lama kadar haemoglobin dalam darahmu akan berkurang dan kau bisa mengalami anemia, Sasuke-kun. Dan hal itu bisa berakibat pada segala macam penyakit. Kau tidak mau kan jika kau tidak bisa bermain basket la—hmmph!"_

_Sakura menatap Sasuke sebal sambil mengunyah tamagoyaki yang disodorkan pemuda itu barusan agar ia berhenti mengoceh._

_"Kau lapar," ujar pemuda itu singkat. Namun kemudian terkekeh pelan ketika melihat raut wajah gadis itu melotot padanya dengan wajah sedikit memerah._

_Pipi Sakura bersemu. Yah, Sasuke benar. Ia memang lapar karena sehabis bel pulang berbunyi satu jam yang lalu ia segera menghadiri rapat dengan para anggota dewan murid dan itu sangat membuatnya lelah. Tentu saja dengan jabatannya sebagai ketua membuat kehadirannya sangat di perlukan. Apalagi sejak pagi memang ia belum makan apapun. Hanya sekotak susu dan sepotong roti untuk mengganjal perut yang sudah meraung-raung minta diisi._

_Sasuke tertawa pelan ketika gadis itu justru menarik mangkuk nasi yang ia pegang berserta sumpit dan lauknya dan langsung melahapnya. Mendominasinya sendirian. Bahkan Sasuke belum menghabiskan setengah dari makan siangnya namun sudah di ambil alih oleh gadis itu._

_Baru saja pemuda itu akan menyeruput kembali lemon teanya, Sakura kembali mengambil alih gelas itu duluan._

_Sasuke mendengus. "Jangan minum teh langsung setelah makan, eh?" sindirnya. Menyeringai senang ketika dahi lebar gadis itu mengernyit dalam saat menyesap lemon tea pahit itu. Tanpa gula, tentu saja._

_Sakura meliriknya sebentar, lalu kembali melanjutkan sarapannya yang sudah lewat. Wajahnya masih terlihat kesal namun pipinya masih bersemu merah._

_"Kau tidak ingin menyisakannya sedikit untukku?" sindir Sasuke._

_Gadis itu mengabaikan pemuda tampan di hadapannya itu dan semakin lahap menyantap makanannya. Namun kemudian ia merogoh tas ransel yang ia bawa dan mengeluarkan sebotol air minum dan memberikannya kepada Sasuke._

_"Lebih baik kau minum air putih setelah makan. Itu jauh lebih baik. Atau kalau kau memang menginginkan sesuatu selain air putih, setidaknya jangan teh. Jeruk akan lebih bagus."_

_Sasuke mendengus. Sedikit kesal mengetahui bahwa ia diceramahi lagi. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya. Sudah sangat sering Sakura mengingatkannya agar jangan mengonsumsi teh atau kopi setelah makan. Gadis itu juga selalu memberikannya air putih ketika ia makan agar pemuda itu menghentikan kebiasaan buruknya._

_Namun kebiasaan tetaplah kebiasaan. Sulit untuk diubah. Walau sudah seringkali gadis musim semi itu menasehatinya, ia tetap membangkang dan masih seringkali melakukannya, mengonsumsi teh sebagai teman makan. Teh pahit, lebih tepatnya. Ia memang tidak suka dengan segala sesuatu yang berbau manis. Kecuali Haruno Sakura, tentu saja._

_Oke. Abaikan kalimat terakhir._

_Sakura meneguk botol air minumnya dan tersenyum senang sembari menyodorkan mangkuk nasi yang sudah habis kehadapan Sasuke. Pemuda itu menatapnya dan mangkuk nasi itu bergantian sembari menaikkan alisnya. Habis tak tersisa. Gadis merah jambu itu bahkan sama sekali tidak menyisakannya sedikitpun untuk Sasuke._

_Bagus, Sakura. Kau menghancurkan mood makan seorang tuan muda Uchiha._

_Sakura terkekeh melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang kesal melihatnya. Gadis itu kemudian mengeluarkan kotak bekal dari dalam tasnya dan menyodorkannya pada Sasuke sebelum terlebih dahulu membuka penutupnya. Sasuke melirik lima potong nasi kepal dalam kotak bekal itu._

_"Onigiri untukmu," Gadis itu menjawab tanpa ditanya. "Kaa-san yang menyuruhku membawanya," jelasnya._

_Sasuke mendengus namun tetap menarik kotak bekal di atas meja semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Sakura memang selalu seperti ini. Selalu memberinya perhatian yang cukup disaat ia memang membutuhkan itu. Walau gadis itu mengatakan bahwa ia disuruh oleh ibunya, namun Sasuke tau bahwa itu hanyalah kamuflase semata. Alibi untuk menutupi bahwa gadis itu memang selalu menaruh perhatian yang lebih terhadapnya dibandingkan dengan sahabat-sahabat mereka yang lain. Dan ia menyukai itu._

_Sakura menyodorkan air minum yang barusan ia teguk kedekat Sasuke. "Jangan lupa minum air putih."_

_Setelah mengatakan itu, gadis merah jambu itu segera mengambil tasnya dan pergi dengan sedikit terburu-buru. "Aku duluan! Jaa, Sasuke-kun!"_

_Sasuke menatap punggung gadis itu yang semakin menjauh. Dibibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis._

Sakura masih terdiam melamunkan kejadian beberapa tahun lalu itu. Sedikit cairan bening mulai melesak, memaksa untuk keluar secepatnya. Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Tidak. Ia tak boleh menangis. Setidaknya untuk saat ini, ada banyak saksi mata disini. Ia memberanikan dirinya membalikkan tubuh dan melihat punggung Sasuke yang menjauh. Bahkan punggung itu masih sama. Walau terlihat jelas lebih tegap dan lebih lebar dibandingkan waktu mereka masih berumur 12 tahun dulu.

Gadis itu tidak akan sadar sampai ketika Tenten menarik pergelangan tangannya dan menyeret ia keluar kantin.

_oOo_

"Kau tidak tau betapa menyeramkannya tatapan gadis-gadis itu padamu tadi. Mereka seperti ingin menelanmu hidup-hidup."

Sakura mendengus pelan mendengar sindiran Tenten. Matanya tetap lurus kedepan, memandangi air mancur yang mengalir keluar dari patung elang besar di tengah kolam. Ya. Konoha Hidden Leaf School memang identik dengan elang. Sama seperti simbol sekolah mereka.

Mereka saat ini memang berada di taman sekolah. Istirahat masih ada sekitar 15 menit lagi. Mereka malas ke kelas duluan sebelum bel berbunyi. Ketika Tenten menarik tangan Sakura keluar kantin, mereka memutuskan untuk menunggu bel berbunyi disini saja.

Lama mereka terdiam. Tak ada satupun yang ingin berbicara. Tenten menoleh pada gadis itu, kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Ia mengangkat tangannya yang sedang meneguk jus jeruknya yang belum habis itu.

"Jadi,"

Ia berhenti berbicara. Kembali menimang-nimang apa yang harus ia katakan. Seperti sebelumnya, ia selalu canggung jika berdekatan dengan gadis ini. Bukan tidak suka. Ayolah, itu jelas dua hal yang berbeda.

"Kau mengenal Uchiha Sasuke?"

Akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutnya.

Sakura tetap diam. Raut wajahnya masih tenang seakan-akan ia sudah mengetahui pertanyaan yang akan diajukan gadis bercepol dua itu untuknya. Namun gadis musim semi itu tampaknya sama sekali tidak berminat menjawab pertanyaan Tenten. Ia masih sibuk menggoyang-goyangkan sumpitnya pada nasinya yang belum habis. Sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memasukkannya kedalam mulut. Pandangannya masih setia memandangi air yang mengalir deras dan masuk ke tengah kolam kecil itu.

Tenten menoleh pada Sakura. Menyadari bahwa gadis merah muda itu sama sekali tidak berminat menjawab pertanyaannya, Tenten mengangguk mengerti. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Mereka terus berlarut-larut dalam keheningan sampai akhirnya bel masuk berbunyi dan membuat mereka harus segera bergegas ke kelas agar tidak terlambat pelajaran.

_Terkadang, ada banyak hal yang tidak kau mengerti dan tidak perlu kau pahami. Jika kau ditakdirkan untuk tau, maka suatu saat kau pasti akan mengerti._

.

_To be continued..._

.

Sebelumnya saya ingin bertanya terlebih dahulu, apakah masih ada yang menantikan fanfic ini?

Baiklah. Maafkan saya atas keterlambatan saya dalam meng-update. Akhir-akhir ini saya semakin sibuk di dunia nyata. Sekalipun ada waktu luang, biasanya sedang tidak mood untuk melanjutkan atau lagi nggak ada ide. Lagipula saya sering dapet ide kalo lagi ada di perjalanan atau begadang tengah malam saat suasana lagi hening. Itu bisa membangkitkan imajinasi saya. (*curcol dan nggak ada yang nanya.) Ini aja sebenernya saya nekat publish dengan ide dan kata-kata yang—entahlah. Sulit untuk dijelaskan. Dan sedikit curhat juga sebelumnya saya sempat mengalami musibah karena saya pernah nulis chapter dua ini sampe setengah jalan eh malah kehapus gara-gara keteledoran saya sendiri. Akhirnya saya terpaksa nulis ulang dan tentu saja idenya berbeda jauh. -_-

No comment tentang chapter yang ini. Entah kenapa setiap saya baca fanfic saya, saya selalu merasa feelnya kurang dan alurnya terkesan dipaksakan. Juga minim dengan deskripsi, watak tokoh dan perasaan mereka sulit untuk saya jabarkan dengan jelas. Disitulah kadang saya merasa sedih. -_- Yah, saya hanya berharap itu hanya perasaan saya saja dan saya juga berharap kalian menyukai fanfic saya ini maupun fanfic saya yang lain.

Oh, iya. Untuk yang bertanya kenapa Sakura tidak bisa berbicara akan saya jelaskan di chapter-chapter yang akan datang. Doakan saja supaya mood menulis saya sedang bagus dan cepet dapet ide. :D

Saya juga nggak bisa janji bakalan update cepet karena saya juga harus melanjutkan fanfic saya yang lain, dan parahnya lebih lama nganggur daripada fanfic ini. Dan udah ditagih terus. -_- Kalau ada waktu luang, baca fanfic saya yang lain juga ya!

Baiklah, tak usah berlama-lama. Saya tunggu review dari kalian. Saya ingin tau kesan dan pesan kalian setelah membaca ini.

**Big thanks to :**

**Megan091, Himawari Natalia, suket alang-alang, uchiharuka, Mantika Mochi, kimmy ranaomi, hanazono yuri, khairani. , Jeremy Liaz Toner, VEE, blaue, Arisha Kyou, HarunoII, nabila nurmalasari1, Azi-chan, Ayl, Nurul can, Sasuke Girl Uchifa, caesarpuspita, Chicoru Octobaa, dan yang sudah bersedia menjadikan story ini favorit dan follower. Tentunya juga bagi yang sudah mengikuti saya dan menjadikan saya author favorit.**

**Arigatou gozaimasu! :D**

Kritik dan saran. Review, please?

Jakarta, 12 Maret 2015.


	3. Chapter 3

**DESTINY**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_Story by Imee-chan Uchiha_

.

**Chapter 3**

.

Sakura menggerutu dalam hati sembari membersihkan tumpahan susu cokelat di seragam putihnya. Untung saja ia sedang tidak memakai blazer sehingga tumpahan itu tidak ikut mengenai blazer hitamnya. Jangan tanyakan kenapa ia bisa mengalami ini, salahkan gadis berambut merah itu!

_Ia sendiri tak tau apa masalahnya, namun ketika ia sedang melintasi koridor menuju kantin, ia berpapasan dengan seorang gadis berambut merah berkacamata lalu dengan sengajanya gadis itu menabrakkan diri padanya dan menumpahkan susu cokelat yang ada di tangannya pada bajunya. Tak cukup sampai disitu, belum sempat Sakura menghilangkan kekagetannya. Gadis itu mencengkram lengan bajunya sehingga sekarang tampak kusut dan berantakan lalu mendorongnya ke dinding. Mata ruby di balik kacamata merah itu melotot tajam pada Sakura, membuat wajahnya terlihat seperti seorang nenek sihir jahat yang sedang berusaha mengambil kecantikan seorang gadis cantik—setidaknya begitulah yang terlihat di mata gadis pink itu._

_Namun tentu saja Sakura tidak tinggal diam. Ia balas menatap tajam gadis merah yang bahkan ia tidak tahu namanya itu, kemudian secara paksa melepaskan cengkraman tangan gadis itu dari lengan baju seragamnya._

_Gadis berambut merah menyala itu semakin melotot ketika Sakura menepis tangannya kasar. "Beraninya kau?!" Ia menggeram tertahan. Tangannya terangkat dan terkepal keras, hendak menjambak rambut Sakura—tipikal perkelahian antar wanita. Namun sebuah suara menahannya._

_"Kau tidak akan berani melakukannya, Karin."_

_Gadis bersurai merah yang disebut Karin itu menoleh terkejut pada asal suara yang baru saja menghentikannya. Di ujung belokan koridor itu terdapat Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang melihat mereka—terutama Karin—dengan pandangan tajam. Namun lebih terkesan pada wajah datar dan dingin. Sakura pun ikut menolehkan kepalanya pada kedua pemuda tampan itu, raut wajah cantiknya sama sekali tidak terlihat terkejut sedikitpun._

_Wajah Karin tampak merengut kesal karena santapan makan siangnya hari ini harus ditiadakan. Selanjutnya gadis itu kembali menatap Sakura dengan pandangan mengancam lalu segera beranjak pergi sambil mengeluarkan berbagai macam gerutuan dengan diikuti oleh dua antek-anteknya yang berambut pirang dan berwarna pink pucat._

_Sakura mendengus. Hanya itukah yang bisa gadis-gadis kaya itu lakukan? Menggertak orang yang menurutnya berada di bawahnya. Tentu saja menurut strata sosial. Lagi-lagi karena kekuasaan dan uang, nasib semua manusia dipertaruhkan. Lagipula Sakura tidak perlu berpikir lagi ada apa dan kenapa gadis itu sampai berani membentaknya seperti tadi padahal seingatnya ia sama sekali tidak mengenal gadis itu dan tentu saja tidak pernah bermasalah dengannya._

_Apalagi kalau bukan masalah kemarin? Insiden ketika Sasuke memberikannya air minum di kantin. Hanya gara-gara sebotol air minum! Dan itu berdampak sangat besar, hampir semua gadis terutama murid gedung A menatapnya sinis dan iri. Namun tidak ada yang berani menantangnya secara langsung seperti tadi. Mereka hanya menggosipkannya di belakang sembari berbisik-bisik tak jelas bila ia sedang ada didekat mereka. Biarlah, toh mereka tidak macam-macam padanya._

_Namun melihat kelakuan gadis tadi membuat ia mau tak mau kesal juga. Ayolah, sebegitu istimewanyakah dirinya sehingga hari pertama masuk sekolah sudah mendapatkan hadiah dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke sehingga membuat para gadis itu iri? Dan Sakura dapat menebak pastinya gadis merah yang tadi melabraknya adalah ketua dari sekumpulan fans fanatik kelompok yang bernama Akatsuki itu, terutama Uchiha Sasuke—tentunya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan hal itu, hanya saja asal tidak mengganggu hak dan ketentraman orang lain._

_Naruto setengah berlari mendekati Sakura yang tetap diam sembari bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya. Kepala pinknya sedikit tertunduk sambil memijat keningnya, membuat Naruto sungguh khawatir pada sahabat perempuannya itu. Satu-satunya gadis yang akrab dengannya selain ibunya sendiri._

_"Sakura-chan, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pemuda blonde itu cemas sambil memegang tangan Sakura yang sedang memijat keningnya._

_Sakura mendongak dan mendapati wajah cemas Naruto di hadapannya. Wajahnya yang tampan namun jenaka itu terlihat sangat lucu saat ia khawatir. Gadis itu menahan bibirnya untuk tidak tertarik melengkung ke atas melihat wajah Naruto. Ah, sahabat pirangnya ini sungguh selalu bisa mencairkan suasana. Namun tidak sekarang. Saat ini ia sedang kesal, kau tau? Gadis itu melirik pemuda tampan berambut raven yang mencuat di bagian belakang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka melalui ekor matanya. Pemuda itu tetap diam di posisinya semula. Namun pandangannya tetap sama sekali tak teralihkan pada gadis merah jambu itu._

_Naruto sendiri menghela nafas lega ketika melihat wajah Sakura yang masih tetap tenang. Awalnya ia mengira bahwa gadis itu menangis. Namun sama sekali tidak terlihat jejak air mata sedikitpun dalam emeraldnya. Raut wajahnya bahkan mendekati datar—hampir mirip dengan wajah yang setiap saat selalu ditampakkan Sasuke—seakan tidak pernah mengalami kejadian barusan. Padahal dalam beberapa kasus yang mirip dengan ini, murid-murid perempuan yang pernah di bully oleh Karin akhirnya tetap berujung pada air mata dan tangisan. Entah apakah gadis merah itu yang terlalu kasar pada mereka atau merekalah yang terlalu lemah._

_Sakura menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pemuda blonde pirang itu. Sungguh, ia mati-matian saat ini menahan agar bibirnya tidak melengkungkan senyum. Ingat. Ia sedang kesal._

_Naruto kembali menghela nafas lega. Ia kemudian menoleh pada sahabat ravennya yang masih berdiri di ujung koridor. "Oi, Teme! Sedang apa kau berdiri disana?" serunya._

_Pemuda raven itu sama sekali tidak berminat beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Gayanya masih tetap stay cool sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana ungunya. Wajahnya tetaplah datar seperti biasa. Seakan sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan kejadian barusan. Dan itu membuat gadis musim semi itu semakin kesal._

_Sakura beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan Naruto di belakangnya. Ketika melewati Sasuke, langkahnya terhenti ketika lengannya di tarik oleh pemuda tampan itu._

_"Tunggu,"_

_Gadis itu sama sekali tidak menoleh, tetap mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan. Pemuda disampingnya pun melakukan hal yang sama. Tidak berniat sedikitpun menoleh pada gadis yang sedang ia ajak bicara saat ini._

_Sakura menarik tangannya sedikit memaksa sehingga genggaman Uchiha Sasuke di pergelangan tangannya terlepas. Selama beberapa saat ia menunggu namun pemuda itu tetap terdiam. Dan itu membuat ia semakin bertambah kesal. Gadis itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan kedua sahabat masa kecilnya itu._

_Ia sangat kesal._

_Ia sendiri tau apa alasannya. Apa karena ia baru saja hampir dilabrak oleh seorang gadis berambut merah berkacamata tanpa tau apa masalahnya? Atau ia kesal karena Sasuke hanya diam saja dan seolah-olah tidak memedulikannya?_

_Sakura mendengus. Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan, Sakura?_

Gadis itu melirik baju seragam putihnya yang terkena tumpahan susu cokelat. Sial. Pasti sulit dihilangkan dan meninggalkan bekas bila tidak segera di cuci. Karena terlalu berkonsentrasi membersihkan noda susu itulah, gadis itu tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan di depannya.

Bruk!

"Ah, maaf!"

Terdengar seruan seorang gadis ketika Sakura berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh akibat tabrakan yang cukup keras tadi. Gadis itu mendongak dan terkejut ketika memandang wajah gadis pirang di depannya ini. Ia mengenali gadis ini. Sangat.

Ino Yamanaka.

Gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang didepannya tak kalah terkejutnya dengan dirinya. Mulutnya terbuka, namun sama sekali tak ada suara sedikitpun yang keluar. Wajahnya terlihat kacau dengan rambut _pony tail_ yang sedikit berantakan serta wajah sembab dan basah. Sepertinya gadis itu menangis untuk waktu yang lama lalu membasuh mukanya berkali-kali dengan air.

Ino sendiri tampak sangat terkejut ketika menatap Sakura. Di mata _aquamarine_-nya tampak ada kemarahan ketika menatap gadis musim semi itu. Namun tak ada apapun yang ia lakukan selain itu, karena selanjutnya air mata itu kembali meleleh dan gadis pirang itu langsung berlari meninggalkan Sakura.

Gadis bersurai sewarna permen kapas itu menatap punggung Ino bingung sekaligus khawatir. Ia benar-benar tak mengira akan bertemu dengan sahabat lamanya itu. Apalagi melihat keadaannya yang sedikit kacau dengan sisa-sisa air di sudut matanya, membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang terjadi dengan gadis itu. Ah, masihkah ia menyebut keduanya bersahabat? Apakah mantan sahabat lebih cocok dengan kondisi mereka saat ini?

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tak mau ambil pusing. Ia tak ingin kejadian lama yang sempat ia lupakan itu menyeruak kembali dan menghambat semua hal yang akan ia lakukan nanti.

Sungguh, ia tak pernah sekalipun berniat ingin mencari-cari sesuatu bernama masalah.

_oOo_

Ino tau apa jawaban dari semua mimpi-mimpi buruk yang telah menghantuinya selama ini. Gadis itu telah kembali. Dan sudah dapat diperkirakan bahwa ia akan merebut kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Gadis itu pasti akan mengacaukan semua rencananya lagi.

Tidak!

Ia tidak akan membiarkan semua itu terjadi. Bagaimanapun caranya ia tetap akan mempertahankan apa yang selama ini sudah berhasil ia raih. Ia tidak akan membiarkan gadis merah jambu itu kembali mengusik kehidupannya.

Sakura ada benalu baginya. Gadis itu selalu berhasil mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan tanpa harus bersusah payah untuk meraihnya. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri? Ia selalu saja harus bersusah payah terlebih dahulu agar bisa menyamai dan melebihi gadis itu. Namun sekuat dan selama apapun usahanya, Sakura selalu berada di puncak teratas. Tak tergoyahkan sedikitpun walau Ino sudah berkali-kali menggoyangkan pohon bahkan hampir memotong batangnya agar jatuh. Namun seakan apa yang ia lakukan hanyalah sebuah hembusan angin yang meniup dedaunan, pohon itu sama sekali tidak tumbang. Bahkan akarnya semakin kuat agar terus menguatkan si pohon.

Dan itu membuat ia semakin membenci Sakura.

Ino berjalan melewati lorong dengan kepala menunduk. Tak ingin melihat wajah orang-orang yang sedang memperhatikannya saat ini. Mereka pasti akan menertawakan dan mengejeknya jika mereka tau bahwa ia menangis. Ia tak mau mereka salah paham dan mengira ia lemah. Namun perhitungan gadis itu salah, karena ia berjalan dengan kepala menunduk ia jadi tidak melihat ada gadis-gadis yang sedang berjalan di depannya.

Bruk!

Ino jatuh terduduk ketika menabrak tubuh salah satu dari ketiga gadis itu. Ia merintih kesal sambil membersihkan rok seragamnya yang kotor. Kepala pirangnya mendongak. Mendengus tertahan dengan senyuman mengejek ketika mendapati wajah tiga orang gadis yang sangat tidak ingin ia temui sekarang berada di depan matanya. Ia sangat tau bahwa sekalipun ia tidak berjalan menunduk sambil menangis sehingga pandangannya sedikit buram, ia pasti akan tetap bertemu dengan ketiga gadis berbeda warna rambut didepannya ini. Ia sangat tau bahwa gadis merah di depannya ini memang sengaja menabraknya dan tentu saja Ino tidak perlu berpikir apa masalah gadis itu karena ia sudah tau. Ia tau bahwa Karin memang ingin mencari masalah dengannya.

"Hei, anak miskin," Karin tertawa mengejek disusul dengan kedua antek-anteknya yang Ino tau bernama Shion dan Tayuya. Gadis bersurai merah itu kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan bersidekap di depan dada, menatap Ino dengan pandangan jijik. "Bagaimana rasanya?" Ia menaikkan satu alisnya.

Ino balas menatap Karin tajam. Tak sedikitpun ada rasa takut di kedua manik aquamarine-nya. Gadis pirang itupun tau apa maksud dari pertanyaan gadis merah itu. Oh, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya itu adalah sebuah kalimat ejekan yang tersembunyi dibalik sebuah pertanyaan.

"Aku tak pernah sekalipun takut denganmu, Uzumaki." Suaranya terdengar tajam. Walau masih ada jejak-jejak air mata di pipi dan ujung matanya, gadis itu tetap menampilkan wajah angkuh.

"Uuuhhh..."

Karin dan kedua temannya memasang tampang pura-pura takut. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ketiganya kembali memasang seringai mengejek. "Huh! Aku kasihan padamu, Yamanaka."

Ino mendengus. Memalingkan wajahnya sebentar dan kembali menatap Karin tajam. "Aku sama sekali tak membutuhkan itu."

"Kau yakin?" Nada suara Karin terdengar tajam. "Kau pikir siapa yang sudah membangkitkan popularitasmu sampai sejauh ini kalau bukan aku, hm?" Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Kini gantian Ino yang tertawa mengejek. "Kau?" Ia menunjuk wajah Karin, dan jarinya langsung di sentak Karin dengan kasar. Manik ruby-nya mengilat menatap Ino. "Aku tau." Ino bersidekap, tak mau kalah. "Kau pasti takut karena selama ini aku berhasil mengalahkan popularitasmu, kan?"

Karin tak menjawab. Namun Ino tau bahwa gadis merah itu mendengarnya. Kedua anteknya yang awalnya terdiam, kini terlihat kesal dan hendak menerjang Ino karena telah berani menantang ketua mereka. Namun Karin menahan mereka. Wajahnya masih nampak angkuh dan sombong.

Ino kembali melanjutkan, "Aku tau kau memang sudah membenciku sedari awal karena aku berhasil merebut gelar primadona sekolah ini darimu sekaligus merebut kekasihmu, _Uchiha_ _Sasuke_..." Ino menekan kalimat Uchiha Sasuke sembari menyeringai mengejek ketika manik _ruby_ Karin mengilat penuh amarah. "Ups," Ino menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Ah, atau aku harus memanggilnya mantan kekasihmu? Aku kasihan padamu." Ia membalikkan kata-kata Karin.

Karin mengangkat tangannya dan hendak menampar Ino, namun gadis itu dengan cepat menangkis tangan Karin dan menepisnya kasar. Karin kembali menatap Ino angkuh sambil membersihkan tangannya seolah-olah ada debu yang menempel disana dan harus dibersihkan. Ino yang melihat itu sama sekali tidak merasa tersinggung sedikitpun.

"Aku lebih kasihan terhadapmu." Nada suara Karin mendingin. "Kau mau aku sebutkan satu persatu?"

"Jangan pernah berani macam-macam denganku, Karin!"

"Kau pikir dengan keadaan dan situasimu sekarang kau bisa mengatakan itu?"

"Kau—"

"Biar kujelaskan dengan rinci agar kau mengingat bahwa kau sekarang ada di situasi tidak bisa mengancamku!" Ia menunjuk Ino. Memotong ucapan gadis itu sebelum Ino sempat meluncurkan pembelaan dari mulutnya. "Aku tau hidupmu sudah hancur sekarang."

"Beraninya kau—"

"Perusahaan keluargamu bangkrut."

Manik _aquamarine_ Ino membulat mendengar penuturan Karin. Tak terima gadis itu mengungkit-ungkit masalah ekonomi keluarganya sekarang.

"Kau sudah tidak punya apapun lagi. Rumahmu disita, lalu kau sudah pindah di lingkungan kumuh sejak seminggu yang lalu."

Ino masih terdiam dengan tangan yang terkepal keras di samping kedua sisi tubuhnya. "Aku tidak tinggal di lingkungan kumuh," geramnya.

"Lalu karena kau sudah bukan berasal dari golongan atas seperti kami, kau pantas kami keluarkan dari Hebi. Dan tentu saja popularitasmu akan menurun."

Ino mendengus tertawa. "Aku justru sangat bersyukur dengan hal itu. Aku sangat menyesali pernah berteman dengan kalian semua." Gadis itu menunjuk Karin, Shion dan Tayuya secara bergantian, sedangkan yang ditunjuk sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dan tetap menampilkan seringai mengejek.

"Dan yang paling membuatku senang adalah kenyataan bahwa kau baru saja diputuskan oleh Uchiha Sasuke."

Kalimat itu seakan-akan menjadi sebuah petir di siang hari yang menghantam tubuh Ino begitu saja. Gadis itu terdiam. Manik _aquamarine_-nya kini tampak berkaca-kaca. Seakan-akan bisa tumpah kapanpun ia mau. Dan seakan tidak mau menuruti perintah tuannya, cairan asin itu melesak keluar dan jatuh dengan perlahan. Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya agar isakannya tidak keluar.

Ia benci keadaannya sekarang. Apalagi ia pasti terlihat lemah di mata Karin saat ini.

Karin menyeringai mengejek melihat Ino yang berusaha menepis air matanya kasar. Seberkas rasa kasihan menyelusup ke dalam hatinya melihat keadaan Ino sekarang. Namun segera di tepisnya jauh-jauh perasaan itu. Huh! Salahkan gadis itu yang berani mencari masalah dengannya.

"Kau mau tau kenapa Sasuke memutuskanmu?" Karin kembali melanjutkan. "Lihat saja keadaanmu sekarang. Kau jatuh miskin dan popularitasmu pun ikut jatuh. Tentu saja Sasuke mencampakkanmu. Kau sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi. Kau lihat tatapan mereka padamu sekarang?" Karin menunjuk kerumunan siswa yang sedang menonton pertunjukan mereka berdebat. Tentu saja peristiwa Karin mem-_bully_ dan menggencet seseorang akan selalu menjadi tontonan menarik bagi para murid gedung A ini. Tak jarang tertawa-tawa saat orang yang di-_bully_ menangis dan memohon maaf tanpa ada satupun yang mau menolong. Ironis.

Ino menatap wajah satu-persatu kerumunan siswa gedung A itu. Hatinya benar-benar mencelos ketika melihat tatapan mata mereka padanya. Dulu, ia selalu dipuja-puja. Dulu, mereka selalu mengelu-elukannya sebagai gadis tercantik di Konoha Hidden Leaf School ini dan menjadikan ia ratu. Namun lihatlah sekarang, mereka menatap Ino seakan-akan gadis pirang itu adalah sebuah kuman yang menjijikkan dan harus segera disingkirkan agar mereka tidak terkena. Benar-benar ironis.

Tak kuasa menahan air matanya yang semakin turun dengan deras, Ino berlari keluar dari kerumunan para siswa yang menyeringai mengejek padanya sambil tertawa-tawa. Namun baru saja ia bisa bernafas lega karena berhasil keluar dari kerumunan dengan susah payah—terpaksa harus menerjang para siswa yang berusaha dan dengan sengaja menghalangi jalannya—kakinya tersandung oleh sesuatu sehingga membuat ia terjatuh dengan menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras. Tak ayal, tentu saja mengundang tawa keras dan mengejek dari mereka.

Ino mendongak dengan mata basah dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut hitam menampilkan seringai mengejek padanya. Gadis pirang itu sangat yakin bahwa ia sengaja disandung oleh kaki gadis itu dengan sengaja agar ia terjatuh.

Ino mengenal gadis ini. Namanya Ami. Ia juga sangat tau bahwa sejak dulu Ami memang iri padanya. Gadis itu selalu menginginkan segala sesuatu yang sayangnya selalu Ino yang mendapatkan. Termasuk soal popularitas, anggota geng Hebi—sebagai geng wanita paling terkenal di sekolah ini dan... Uchiha Sasuke. Entah kenapa perasaan itu mengingatkannya akan Sakura.

Memang, tak ada satupun yang bisa keluar dari jerat pesona sang bungsu Uchiha.

Gadis itu hendak mengatakan sesuatu pada Ami, namun belum sempat karena mendengar derap langkah kaki yang berat berjalan ke arahnya. Dan detik itu juga tawa para siswa yang semula terdengar berisik, sekarang sunyi senyap. Tak ada satupun yang ingin berbicara.

Ino sendiri dengan kepala yang entah kenapa terasa sangat berat, berusaha menoleh ke depan. Dan jantungnya berdegup kencang saat melihat enam pemuda tampan sedang berjalan dengan santai seperti biasa seakan tidak menyadari sedang ada keributan di sana—beberapa langkah dari posisinya yang masih terduduk.

Ino menatap Sasuke yang berada paling depan dengan pandangan sendu. Namun sebaliknya, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak terlihat terkejut atau ekspresi apapun yang berarti. Ia hanya menatap Ino datar, sekilas. Lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

Ino sedikit menunduk ketika bungsu Uchiha itu melewatinya begitu saja. Tanpa sedikitpun niat untuk membantunya berdiri apalagi menolongnya. Pemuda itu seakan-akan tidak peduli apa yang baru saja dan akan menimpa dirinya kedepan.

Air mata itu kembali mengalir. Kali ini bahkan diiringi dengan isakan perih. Gadis pirang itu tampaknya sudah tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Matanya menatap nanar punggung Sasuke yang masih berjalan pelan. Tak sedikitpun niat untuk berhenti apalagi menoleh. Sahabat-sahabat pemuda itu pun tampaknya juga sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Ino sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan hal ini, ia tau anggota Akatsuki yang lain memang sudah tidak menyukainya sedari awal. Ia hanya berharap bungsu Uchiha itu lah yang menolongnya dan membelanya. Gadis itu tersenyum pedih dengan air mata yang masih deras mengalir. Ketakutannya selama ini terbukti, Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah mencintainya—sedikitpun.

Para siswa yang disana juga ikut menundukkan kepala sambil menyingkir memberi jalan ketika Uchiha Sasuke dan kawan-kawan melewati mereka. Suasana masih terasa sunyi senyap, hanya terdengar suara isakan Ino yang semakin lama semakin terdengar pedih. Tak kuasa menahan tangis lagi, Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat sampai berdarah. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

Dan gadis pirang itu terkejut ketika mendapati sepasang sepatu kets berwarna putih berada tepat di hadapannya. Gadis itu mendongak dan mendapati sepasang mata _onyx_ yang menatapnya dalam.

Tidak. Itu bukan _onyx_ yang selalu ia sukai. Itu bukan _onyx_ dari pemuda yang ia cintai. Itu adalah sepasang mata _onyx_ yang berasal dari seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam klimis berkulit putih pucat. Sai. Sahabat Sasuke, salah satu anggota Akatsuki.

Pemuda itu menatapnya datar. Sama seperti teman-temannya yang lain, ia sama sekali tidak bergerak untuk membantu gadis malang yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Kenapa?!" seru Ino ketika Sai hanya diam saja sambil tetap menatapnya. "Kau puas?! Silahkan tertawa, Tuan!" Gadis itu membentak namun dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis. Entahlah, ia merasa tatapan Sai padanya membuat ia merasa dikasihani. Dan ia membenci itu. Itu membuat ia semakin terlihat lemah di mata semua orang. Dan itu semakin membuat ia ingin menangis.

Sai mengeluarkan tangan dari saku celananya secara perlahan dan mengulurkannya pada Ino. Entah apa maksud dari pemuda ini, mungkinkah ia bermaksud untuk ikut mem-_bully_-nya dengan pura-pura menolong? Mungkin saja saat Ino menerima uluran tangan itu, lalu tiba-tiba disentak kasar hingga ia kembali jatuh? Tentu saja itu akan membuat kadar malunya meningkat berkali-kali lipat dan semua orang akan semakin menertawakannya.

Ino menatap Sai geram lalu menepis tangan itu kasar. Gadis itu bangkit berdiri. Ia menatap Sai tajam. "Aku tak butuh kau kasihani," desisnya. Lalu segera berlari melewati Sai dan dengan sengaja menyenggol bahunya cukup keras. Ia ingin pulang sekarang. Tak peduli sekarang masih jam istirahat dan belum waktunya untuk pulang sekolah, tapi ia harus pulang.

Sai melirik Ino dari sudut matanya ketika gadis itu melewatinya. Tak berniat untuk menoleh, pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menyusul kelima temannya yang sudah masuk ke kelas mereka terlebih dahulu.

Gadis-gadis yang tak luput memperhatikan kejadian tadi menatap belokan koridor tempat tubuh Ino menghilang barusan dengan pandangan tajam dan membunuh. Pikiran mereka hampir sama, geram saat Ino dengan beraninya menolak dan menantang Sai padahal pemuda itu sudah sangat jelas ingin membantunya—setidaknya begitulah yang terlihat di mata mereka.

_oOo_

Ino membanting pintu rumahnya dengan kasar. Gadis itu berjalan cepat dan kasar sehingga saat menaiki tangga yang terbuat dari kayu itu menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras. Hal itu membuat Noriko Yamanaka—ibu dari Ino Yamanaka—terburu-buru keluar dari dapur untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Ino, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Noriko ketika mendapati anak semata wayangnya itu sedang menaiki tangga dengan terburu-buru. "Ada apa?" Noriko mengikuti langkah kaki putrinya menaiki undakan tangga.

Gadis pirang itu tak menjawab pertanyaan sang ibu. Tubuhnya segera menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya dengan membanting pintu kamar itu cukup keras. Membuat tanda tanya cukup besar di hati wanita itu.

"Ino," panggil Noriko sembari mengetuk kamar putrinya. "Ada apa, sayang? Kenapa kau pulang lebih awal?"

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar.

"Ino," Noriko kembali mengetuk kamar gadis itu.

Cukup lama menunggu, tak kunjung terdengar jawaban maupun suara sekecil apapun dari dalam kamar. Noriko menghembuskan nafas keras, semenjak roda kehidupan berputar di dalam keluarganya, Ino memang semakin pemurung dan suka menyendiri. Gadis itu juga seringkali cepat emosi. Padahal dulu Ino adalah anak yang periang, feminin dan anggun. Namun seakan berbanding lurus dengan keadaan, gadis itu ikut berubah.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau lapar, turunlah ke bawah. _Kaa-san_ sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu," ujar Noriko setelah terdiam beberapa lama. Ia harus mengerti, saat ini putrinya sedang tidak ingin di ganggu. Mungkin gadis itu punya masalah di sekolah. Nanti akan ia tanyakan.

_oOo_

Mendengar derap kaki menuruni tangga, tubuh gadis pirang yang awalnya bersandar pada pintu itu merosot turun. Ino menyandarkan kepalanya pada pintu sambil mendongak menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang didominasi warna biru. Cairan bening itu kembali mengalir turun, tak ingin berhenti. Gadis itu kemudian menekuk lututnya, membenamkan kepalanya disana—kembali terisak.

"Hiks... Aku benci..." lirihnya. Tangan kanannya mengepal kuat sambil memukul-mukul lututnya.

Setelah cukup lama menangis, gadis itu kembali mendongak dan mengedarkan pandangannya pada seisi kamar. Pandangannya terpaku pada lemari kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Gadis itu kemudian meraih sebuah figura di atas nakas itu.

Foto keluarganya.

Sejujurnya ia tak tau siapa yang harus disalahkan sekarang. Haruskah ia menyalahkan kedua orangtuanya karena tidak bisa mempertahankan dan malah membuat perusahaan mereka bangkrut? Tidak. Tentu saja ia tak sejahat itu. Ia tau, orangtuanya pastilah tidak pernah menginginkan hal ini terjadi. Selama ini mereka selalu berusaha memberikan ia yang terbaik.

Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti sekarang pun, ia masih tetap bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia mau dari orangtuanya. Walau hidup mereka tidaklah sekaya dulu dengan rumah besar lengkap dengan fasilitas mewah, mobil mahal dan kebutuhan yang bisa dikategorikan lebih dari cukup. Walau rumah mewah beserta fasilitas termasuk mobil kesayangannya harus disita bank, namun setidaknya ia tidak tinggal di jalanan dan mengemis. Walau ia tidak lagi bisa menghamburkan uang untuk membeli apapun keinginannya, namun setidaknya ia masih diberi uang jajan yang sebenarnya cukup untuk ditabung. Walau ia dulu tak pernah sekalipun kesulitan dalam hal ekonomi, setidaknya ia masih bisa sekolah.

Gadis itu kembali terisak. Tentu saja semua ini bukan salah orangtuanya. Mereka sudah cukup banyak berkorban untuknya. Bahkan Inoichi—ayahnya, sudah memiliki pekerjaan walau hanya sebagai buruh bangunan. Hal itu jauh lebih baik daripada menjadi pengangguran. Namun tentu saja ia takkan mengizinkan semua murid di sekolahnya tau bahwa ayahnya sekarang hanyalah seorang buruh. Tidak. Tak ada yang boleh tau. Tak boleh ada satupun.

Gadis itu meletakkan figura foto keluarganya kembali ke atas nakas. Kemudian ia naik ke atas ranjangnya dan merebahkan diri, menghadap dinding. Jemari lentiknya mengelus permukaan kasurnya. Kasur yang dulunya besar dan cukup untuk ditempati empat orang, kini hanya bisa menampungnya seorang diri. Ya. Ia memang dan sudah sendirian sekarang. Sudah tak ada satupun yang ingin berteman dengannya lagi.

Manik _aquamarine_-nya menutup. Namun tidak dengan pikirannya, otaknya justru harus membuat ia mengingat kejadian tadi.

Gadis itu menggeram sambil menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat. Tangannya terkepal erat disamping kepalanya.

Semua ini salah Haruno Sakura!

Gadis itu adalah benalu baginya.

Kenapa gadis itu harus datang bertepatan disaat keadaannya sedang kacau dan hidupnya hancur seperti saat ini?

Ino sangat membencinya. Gadis itu sangat yakin satu-satunya hal yang pantas disalahkan adalah gadis musim semi itu.

_Awas kau, Haruno Sakura!_

_Keirian hati menutup akal dan pikiran sehat. Karena tak ada satupun yang bisa disalahkan, ia menutup jalan pikirannya dan melemparkan masalah pada orang lain yang dibencinya. Padahal, belum tentu orang itu berhubungan dengan semua ini._

.

_To be continued..._

.

Akhirnya... Chapter ini selesai juga. -_- Saya ngebut satu hari untuk menyelesaikan ini. Selain dikejar waktu, namun juga karena dikejar ide. Kalo nggak ditulis sekarang, idenya pasti akan berbeda lagi.

Btw, apakah ada yang sampe gigit jari nungguin moment SasuSaku? Hahaha… :D *tawajahat. Maafkan saya (ojigi) kalo chapter yang ini lebih fokus ama Ino, abis itu tuntutan cerita. Jadi untuk yang menantikan romance SasuSaku yang sabar ya! Apakah konfliknya sudah terasa? Betapa susahnya menjabarkan kata-kata. Disitulah kadang saya merasa sedih. -_-

Untuk masalah ibunya Ino, sejujurnya saya tidak tau namanya siapa. Karena setau saya tokoh ini jarang di ceritai ataupun disebutkan identitasnya. Saya cari di google pun hasilnya nihil. Kenapa saya memilih nama Noriko? Itu karena saya nemu artikel kalo Noriko itu adalah pengisi suara Ino's mother versi jepang. Jadi saya pake nama itu.

Saya awalnya pengen ngelanjutin yang ff Come Back (ada yang tau?) dulu, tapi apa daya kalo idenya yang keluar malah ini.

Makin penasaran? Makin penasaran? Makin penasaran? *bawel banget nih author. -_-

Baiklah, tak usah berlama-lama. Saya tunggu review kalian. Saya ingin tau kesan dan pesan kalian setelah membaca cerita ini. Karena cuma review kalianlah yang membuat saya semakin bersemangat untuk menulis. Lagipula saya suka senyum-senyum kalo baca review dari kalian, kadang malah ketawa-tawa senang, saya hampir mirip orang gila jadinya. Lumayan untuk senam muka dan jantung. Hahaha... :D

**Big thanks to :**

**Chichoru Octobaa, Arisha Kyou, NikeLagi, 1, 1, mii-chanchan2, Manda Vvidenarint, hanazono yuri, suket alang alang, ALin, kimmy ranaomi, yaahaa, caesarpuspita, mantika mochi, dinayasashii7, dan yang sudah bersedia menjadikan story ini favorit dan follower. Tentunya juga bagi yang sudah mengikuti saya dan menjadikan saya author favorit.**

**Arigatou gozaimasu! :D**

Kritik dan saran. Review, please?

Jakarta, 23 Maret 2015.


End file.
